Pretty Woman
by ClintashaScarlettFan
Summary: She came off the streets, into his life and stole his heart. Clint Barton is a 'Corporate Raider' in town for a week to close a he hires a gorgeous hooker to be his escort. Was orginally just a one week deal, can turn into something permanent. Clintasha AU.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Hey sugar, lookin' for a Date?

**A/N: Hey, I just thought this will make a good Clintasha fic, so please enjoy (:**

**Disclaimer: Do not own anything! All Pretty Woman rights go to Touchstone pictures, strictly entertainment purposes only. Also, Clint and Natasha belong to Marvel.**

* * *

Phillip Stuckey was looking around at the guests from the party he was throwing for his business partner and friend, and he was nowhere to be found. "Hey have you've seen Clint Barton"? He asked some guests.

"Sorry, no we haven't".

He sighed, and went to greet some guests. "Hey, I'm Phillip Stuckey; I'm Clinton Barton's lawyer".

"Hey, Phillip, where's the guest of honor anyway"?

"Well, knowing him he's probably in a corner charming a very pretty lady. How are you"! He greeted more guests.

* * *

Clint Barton was inside not exactly charming pretty ladies. He was on the phone talking to his current girlfriend Jessica.

"I told my secretary to make the arrangements. Didn't she call you"?

"_Yes, she did. I speak to your secretary more than I speak to you"_ she woman snapped.

Clint winced at the tone of her voice. "I see". He looked out the window overlooking at the mountains.

"_I have a life too, Clint"!_

He sighed. "This is a very important week for me. I need you here"

"_But you never give me any notice; you just think I'm your beck and call"!_ She shouted.

"I do not believe that you are my beck and call" he calmly tried to explain.

"_That's the way you make me feel….Maybe I should just move out"!_

Clint silently cursed. "Fine if that's what you want"! he started to raise his voice.

"_Fine, we will talk about it when you get back"!_

"Now is as good a time as any"! Seriously he was done with Jessica; she never appreciated everything he did for her. Actually he was happy to let her go.

She scoffed _"That's fine with me Clint, goodbye"!_

Clint heard the dial tone. "Goodbye, Jessica" He hung up the phone. _"All well that ends well" _Clint thought.

* * *

Clint was walking down the stairs talking to a business guy. "Phil suggested that I …"

Clint rolled his eyes. "Phil is just my lawyer. How did the Morse stock open on the Nikkei"?

"I don't know" he shrugged

Clint puffed out in annoyance. He lifted up his suit to look at his watch. "Tokyo opened 90 minutes ago. You have to keep on top of it".

"Got it, sir"! He nodded

Clint was about to leave when 2 girls passes by "Hello, Mr. Barton" they both said flirtatiously.

"How you doing"? He politely responded. The last thing Clint needed was another relationship. He turned over to the guy. "I want this done as soon as possible. I gotta get to New York by Sunday". He said as he walked away.

Clint grabbed his coat, when he heard his name. He turned around. "Susan". He smiled and kissed her cheek. Susan was an old girlfriend he had. She was great person and happy he ran into her. "Hi".

"Hi, I was sorry to hear about Carter".

"Thanks… I heard you got married"?

She looked down at her ring. "Well…yeah, I couldn't wait for you forever".

"Hmm" He nodded "Susan tell me something…when you and I were dating, did you speak to my secretary more than you spoke to me"? What Jessica said bothered him. Was it because of his work that he has had failed relationships with great women?

She smiled "She was one of my bridesmaids".

He looked down. "Oh" He leaned in her to kiss her cheek. "You husband is a very lucky guy". He smiled and left.

Clint went outside to the Valet to get the car. When he couldn't he saw what he believed to be Stuckey's car. He approached the car. "Excuse me, where are you going"? Stuckey questioned to his friend. Clint turned around. "You got the keys to your car"?

"What's wrong with the limo"?

"Look, the limo is buried way back there and my driver can't get it out". He pointed to the dozens of car that were blocking the limo. "Please give me the keys".

Stuckey hesitantly gave him his keys "Look, Clint are you familiar with a stick shift" He saw Clint get into his car. "Just be ginger with it, it's a classic" He winced when Clint messed around with the gear shift and clutch when it made a screeching sound.

"I can do it" He sped down the road

"Clint, please give me a break"!

"I love this car" Clint exclaimed

"I love it too. You don't know where you're going. You're gonna get lost in the dark" He shouted when he saw Clint go up the hill. "Beverly Hills is down the hill"!

Clint sped up the hill, only to find a dead end. "Oh shit" He reversed and went back down the hill towards Hollywood Blvd.

* * *

Meanwhile in Hollywood…

Natasha turned around in her bed and groaned when she heard the annoying buzz of her alarm. She put the pillow over her head and shut it off. She lifted the pillow off and saw the clock read 9:00 p.m. Ugh, she sighed and got up. Time for work she thought.

Natasha got up and put her sexy black on cream curve-hugging dress that stopped mid thigh, revealing a lot of leg. He applied her mascara; she zipped up her black leather knee- high stiletto boots.

When she was ready she went out the door and down the stairs when she heard the owner asking people for the rent money. She sighed, it was the first on the month. She went back upstairs to her apartment that she shared with another hooker. She went to her secret stash. She pulled it out only to find $10 bucks? What? "Ugh, Kit"! She cursed out her roommate. Of course she would spend their money.

Natasha then decided to get put through the back, so she opened the window that was 4 stories up. She climbed down the landscape and pulled down the ladder. She went through the hole in the fence and went to go find her.

Natasha on her way, she saw a swarm of cops and the paramedics were there. She managed to sneak by the cops and saw a body being pulled out of the dumpster. She winced, it was a hooker. She didn't know her but still, it could've been her. She quickly made her way to the Blue Banana Club. She went inside and made her way to the bartender. "Hey Pops, have you've seen Kit"?

"Yes, she's upstairs in the poolroom" He motioned upwards.

She sighed. "Thanks" She went upstairs to find Kit of course looking like she has been high on something.

"Yo, Nat babe"! She stood up "This is Carlos and…"

Natasha held her hand up "I know who they are" She gritted through her teeth.

Carlos stood up. He looked at Natasha up and down "Hey, Nat baby, how are you"?

Natasha ignored him. "Kit, where is our money"?

Kit stumbled and tried to stand again "I needed a quick pick me up"!

"Drugs? You spent our money on drugs"! Natasha raised her voice.

"Hey, Nat it's okay Kit just only owes me $200 now".

"Another 200! Kit we need Rent Money"! She shouted over the music.

"Hey if you want to pay that off you can with me" He ran his eyes over her body. God she was a beauty. Carlos licked his lips.

Kit managed to stand up and shoved Carlos aside. "Okay, she is not for you"! Kit was very protective of Natasha. She would never let her get tangled with Carlos. "Come on Natasha" she grabbed her hand and led her downstairs.

"Kit, I can't believe you will blow off our money on drugs"

"Well it's my apartment" Kit mumbled

"Well, I have to live there too"!

"Hey, you came here I gave you money and a place to stay".

"And don't think I don't appreciate it… Look on the way over here I saw a hooker get pulled out of the dumpster". Natasha was still reeling on that.

"Oh it's was Skinny Marie, she was a crack head and Dominic tried to straighten her out for months"

* * *

Once outside both Kit and Natasha were ready to work when Kit saw another hooker on their spot. "Rachel this is our territory, you see the stars on the sidewalk, well, Natasha and me, we work Bob hope, we work the Ritz Brothers, we work Fred Astaire, all the way down to Ella Fitzgerald". She motioned towards them. "We got seniority, You better get off our corner".

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Forgive me, I was just taking a rest here" She nodded towards Natasha "Besides she's new"

"Yea, well I'm old…so go rest up by Monty Hall or Esther Wilson"

Natasha came behind Kit was corrected her. "Williams"

"Esther Williams where you belong" Kit shouted.

She scoffed "Back off, Kit. You're really becoming a grouch". She walked away.

Kit frowned and turned to Natasha "Am I really a grouch"?

"Yes…sometimes" she joked

"It's just I'm hungry…I'm going to go get something to eat".

"Hey girls"! a group of guys shouted

"Hey, yo baby"! Kit replied when she saw a group of guys, well cute guys in a car.

"How about a freebie? It's my birthday" The guys claimed.

"Ugh, dream on" she shouted as they drove by.

Natasha leaned on a pole, she took off her newsboy hat. "It's looking really slow tonight".

"Yea, well maybe we should get a pimp…Carlos really digs you".

'No, then he will run our lives and take our money". She straightened herself out and fixed her hair.

Kit sighed "Your right. We say who, we say when, we say how much".

Natasha nodded. "Do you think I look like Scarlett Johansson" She patted down the blond wig she was wearing.

"No! I love this look. It's very glamorous" Kit fixed her wig. Just then Kit heard some tires screech and saw an expensive looking car coming their way. "Oh, yo. Oh yo. Catch this". She squealed.

Natasha turned around. "Wait a minute that's a Lotus Esprit. It's a classic"! She said when the car stopped a few feet away from them.

"No that's rent" Kit turned to Natasha "You should go for him. You look hot tonight. Don't take less than $300. Call me when you're through. Take care of you".

"Take care of you" Natasha hugged Kit and made her way walking seductively, hips swaying toward the car. From the background she heard Kit cheer her on.

Clint was inside the car, stopping for a second to get a handle of the gear shift. "You can handle this. The first is here somewhere".

Natasha approached the car and leaned over the window. "Hey, sugar, you looking for a date"?

Clint looked over towards the woman. "No, Beverly Hills. Can you give me directions"?

"Sure for five bucks" she smiled.

Clint raised his eyebrows. "Ridiculous" he spat out.

"They price just went up to ten"

"You can't charge me for directions"!

"I can do anything I want to baby, I ain't lost" Natasha turned over so her backside was facing towards him.

Clint's eyes widen when he saw her ass. What a nice ass he thought. He shook his head and considered. "Alright. Okay. You win, I lose".

Natasha smiled and turned around when she saw Carlos and his crew. Damn. She got in quickly.

"Do you have change for a twenty"? Clint took the money out.

Natasha snatched the twenty from his hand. "For twenty I'll show you personal. I can show you where the stars live".

Clint snorted "I've already been to Stallone's" He mocked.

Natasha turned around and saw Carlos head her way. "Right. Down the street".

Carlos shouted from the distance "Hey, Nat didn't I tell you not to take dates tonight"!

Natasha looked nervous. "Let's go" she urged him

"Okay" He sped off down the street. "I guess this is not the greatest time to be a hooker". Clint casually wanted to make a conversation with her.

Natasha snapped her head towards him. "Hey, I use condoms always. I get checked out once a month at the free clinic. Not only am I better in the sack than an amateur, I am probably safer".

Clint smiled "I like that. That's very good. You should get that printed on your business card".

Natasha scoffed "If you making fun of me, I don't like it"

He laughed "No, I'm not. I'm not. I would never offend you. I'm sorry". Way to go Clint. He mentally kicked himself. He cleared his throat "What's you name"?

Natasha smiled flirtatiously. "What do you want it to be"?

He looked at her and gave her a saying look.

She rolled her eyes. "Natasha". My Name is Natasha".

Natasha he thought. Pretty name for a pretty girl. "Okay" he smiled.

"So what hotel are you staying at"?

"The Regent Beverly Wilshire".

"Down the block, right at the corner".

"Man this baby must corner like's it on rails" Natasha exclaimed.

"Excuse me"

"Doesn't it blow your mind, this is only four cylinders". She motioned toward the car.

"You know about cars. Where's that from"?

"Road and Track. Boys back home I grew up with were really in Mustangs, Corvettes, American heavy metal. They bought'em, fixed them up and I paid attention. So how is it you know little about cars"?

"My first car was a limousine"

Natasha looked at how Clint sturuggled with the shift. "Look your not shifting right. This is a standard H"

"A standard H? Like I know what that means". Natasha laughed.

"Have you ever driven a Lotus"? he looked over to Natasha.

"No"

"Well, your going to start right now" Clint pulled over the car to the side.

"Your joking" Natasha laughed.

"No, it's the only way I can get you off my coat".

Once they switched sides. Natasha got settled in and put on her seatbelt. "Okay, I'm going to show you what this car can really do. Are you ready"?

Clint Nodded. "Ok, let's go". Natasha sped off.

"You know these cars are built like race cars, the pedals are close together, so it makes a woman easier to drive it. Except me I'm a size 9". Natasha stuck her whole arm out towards Clint. "Did you know that you foot is as big from your elbow to your wrist".

Clint looked at her arm. "No, I didn't". He looked at her and smiled. She was very pretty. He caught himself staring too much. He wanted to know more about her, but of course he always asked a stupid question. "So, how much do you girls make these days". He winced.

Natasha didn't seem to mind. "$300".

"$300 for the night" he stated.

"No for an hour"

Clint eyes widen. "For an hour! You make 300 dollars an hour and you have a safety pin holding your boot up"?

"I know it's a lot but, they raised us our rent, so we needed to raise the fee as well".

Clint nodded. "Makes sense. But still pretty stiff"

Natasha reached over and cupped his cock. "No, but it's got potential" She smirked.

Clint just looked at her.

Natasha pulled her hand back.

* * *

Natasha made a right turn to get to her destination. The Regent Beverly Wilshire.

Natasha and Clint got out of the car, when the worker approached and helped him with his stuff. "You won't be needing the car anymore Mr. Barton".

"God I hope not" He chuckled.

Natasha made her way towards Clint. "So were here" she smiled.

Clint nodded. "Yes" he smiled at her. "So are you going to be alright"?

"Yea, I'm just going to grab a cab with my twenty bucks" she smiled.

"Go back to your office"

"Yes, my office" She proudly thought. Natasha awkwardly stood there to see if Clint will say something. But he didn't. "So see you" she said.

"Goodbye" Clint thought for a second.

Natasha lingered for a moment, but made her way to the bust stop.

Clint however stood and watched her. He knitted his eyebrows in confusion. "No cabs".?

Natasha looked at him. "No, I like the bus".

Clint made his way towards her. He couldn't believe what he was about to do, but he actually wanted too. "Um, I was thinking…did you say $300 for an hour"?

Natasha smiled "Yeah". She had a feeling where this was going. She knew he couldn't resist her charm.

"Yeah, if you don't have any prior engagement" he gulped nervously, he's never done this before. "Um, if you wouldn't mind accompanying me into the hotel"?

"You got it" Natasha smiled and hopped off the bench. "So what's your name"?

"Clint"

Natasha gasped "Clint? That's my favorite name in the whole world"! She joked.

"Haha, I'm sure it is" Clint smiled, this is going to be an interesting night…

* * *

**A/N: So there it is, I hope you enjoy (: Sorry if I had any mistakes.**


	2. Chapter 2: Adventures in the Penthouse

**A/N: Firstly, thank you to everyone that has read, reviewed, favorited and followed this story. You guys are the best! (:**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything!**

* * *

"I tell you what, this is fate, Clint. That's what it is". Natasha joked.

Clint realized then, that he was about to bring a hooker into a 5 star hotel, not a motel. This hotel had class and only classy, rich people stay here. How would he look if he walked in with her? Not that he was judging her in anyway, but what about the rest of the guests? What will they say? He got an idea. He stopped her only a few feet away from the entrance.

"Um, why don't you put this on" He took his coat, and draped it over her shoulders. It wasn't much, but it was enough to at least cover certain body parts with it.

"Why"?

Hmm, how could he put this. "Well, this hotel is not an establishment that rents rooms by the hour."

Natasha fixed the coat around her and covered as much as she could. "Ah". She nodded in understanding.

Once they entered the hotel, Natasha looked around in amazement. "Wow." Causing a few guests to look her way.

Clint laughed. "It's all right".

Natasha looked around some more. "Holy shit" she exclaimed.

"You're going to be fine, come with me." Clint looked at Natasha and saw she kept moving her hands. "And stop fidgeting."

As Clint approached the front desk, the receptionist greeted him. "Good evening, Mr. Barton". She politely smiled.

"Hello. Do I have any messages"?

"Yes, you have several" She handed him his messages.

"Thank you". Clint skimmed over them.

Natasha leaned her arm against the wall, causing the coat to open, revealing her clothing.

Just then an elderly couple happened to pass by at the moment. The lady's eyes widen and looked at her from head to toe as she walked by.

"Can you send up some champagne and strawberries"?

"Of course" She called right away. "Room service for Mr. Barton, please."

Clint grabbed Natasha by the arm and led her toward the elevators. Clint pushed the up button.

Natasha stood next to him waiting rather patiently, when she noticed the elderly couple that passed by her moments ago, waiting for the elevator as well. And of course, they were glaring at her, well mostly the woman. Then that's when she decided to have some fun. If they were going to stare, might as well give them a show.

"Oh, Honey" She lifted her leg and pressed it on top of a small stool, causing her dress to ride up. "I've got a runner in my pantyhose".

Clint, who was oblivious, stared at her leg. Then he noticed the couple a few feet away from them. He closed his eyes. Oh god. She wasn't shy, he gave her that.

Natasha laughed and turned over to the couple. "Oh, I'm not wearing any pantyhose." She smirked. Just then the elevator doors opened. Natasha rushed in first. "Well, color me happy. There's a sofa in here for two". Natasha sat on the sofa and lifted her leg on top of the sofa, revealing her underwear.

Clint sheepishly offered the older couple to go in first.

The man almost jumped at the opportunity, but his wife held him back.

Clint cleared his throat nervously. "It's her first time in an elevator". He casually said as he walked inside the elevator.

"Ah" the woman said. She turned to her husband. "Close your mouth dear."

The elevator operator closed the doors. Natasha stood up. "Sorry, I couldn't help it."

"Try". Clint firmly said.

"Penthouse" The elevator operator said.

"The Penthouse. Ooh." Natasha was now impressed.

"Yes".

Natasha made her way out first, not knowing that the elevator operator check her out as she walked pass him.

"To the left, Natasha". However, Clint noticed this. He turned over to the elevator operator who seemed to be in his early 20's at most. Who had his head poked out the elevator to continue to leer at Natasha. Clint looked at him. He immediately stopped smiling and closed the door as well.

Clint shook his head, as he made his way to open the door. Once inside he turned on the light and saw Natasha look around with her mouth wide open. "You impressed"?

Wow. Natasha thought. This certainly is different from where she grew up. "You're kidding? I come here all the time. As a matter a fact, they do rent this room by the hour."

"I'm sure they do" Clint said sarcastically as he went to his desk.

Natasha made her way outside onto the balcony. Whoa, even the balcony was huge. "Wow. Great view. I bet you can see all the way to the ocean from here". Natasha went back inside.

"I'll take your word for it. I don't go out there."

"Why don't you go out there"? Natasha set her purse on the table.

"I'm afraid of heights". Clint looked through some files.

"You are? So how come you rented the penthouse." She mocked.

"It's the best. I looked all around for penthouses on the first floor, but I can't find one," He joked.

Natasha took off Clint's coat and set it on the sofa. "Well, now that you have me here. What are you going to do with me"?

Clint gulped. "You want to know something. I don't have a clue".

"No"? Natasha walked around the penthouse.

"I hadn't exactly planned this". He set his files down.

"Well, do you plan everything"?

He nodded. "Always".

"Yeah, me too" She sat down on a chair with her legs spread wide open. "Actually no, I'm not a planner; I wouldn't say I was a planner. I would say I was a kind of fly by the seat of my pants gal. You know moment to moment. That's me."

Clint tried to prevent his eyes from looking down. Even though she was a hooker, he still didn't want to disrespect her.

"Yea, you know, you could pay me. That's one way to break the ice." Clint broke himself out of a trance. "Oh, of course, I'm sorry." He reached into his wallet. "Uh, I assume cash is acceptable."

"Yea, cash works for me. Yeah." She stood up and sat made her way to Clint, sitting on his desk. Clint handed her the money, which she put away into her boot.

"Um, you're sitting on my fax" He awkwardly put together.

"Well, that's one I've never been on before" She leaned over just a bit.

Clint hesitantly pulled his fax from under her ass. "Cute, Very cute". He smiled.

Natasha laughed. "All right, here we go." Natasha unzipped her boot just enough to retrieve condoms. "Pick one. I got red, green, yellow, I'm out of purple but I have this gold circle coin left. The condom of champions, the one and only. Nothing is getting through this sucker. What do you say"? Natasha laid out all the variety of condoms in front of him.

Clint eyes widen, was it time already? This was moving too fast for him. "A buffet of safety". He said as he looked at the condoms.

"I'm a safety girl". She motioned for him to pick one.

Clint huffed out and looked at her. He stood up.

"All right. Let's get one of these on you". Natasha was already trying to pull his pants down.

"No" He grabbed her hands. He smiled because this was about to sound ridiculous. He took of his suit jacket. "Why don't we just talk for a little bit, okay"?

What? Natasha had never heard that one before. She pulled her hands back. "Talk? Yeah, um, okay". She shifted uncomfortably. "Um, Clint are you in town for business or pleasure"?

"Business I think" He went to sit down on the arm chair.

"Business, you think." She hopped off the desk and went to sit in front of him. "Well, let me guess, that will make you a lawyer".

"A lawyer? What make you think I'm a lawyer"?

She snapped her fingers trying to find the right word. "You've got that sharp useless look about you".

He scoffed "I bet you know a lot of lawyers".

"I know a lot of everybody". She ran her fingers up and down his thighs. Then the doorbell rang. She and Clint stood up at the same time. "What is it"? Natasha looked at the door".

Clint remembered the champagne and turned his head to Natasha. "Champagne".

Natasha looked at him, her face only 1 inch away from his. "Oh, well" She patted both his arms. "Might as well make myself useful". She smiled "Take a load off".

Clint wouldn't be lying if he hadn't looked at her lips. He found himself leaning in slightly as well. He followed her movements with his eyes as she went to open the door.

Natasha opened the door to reveal an employer holder a tray containing the champagne and strawberries. Natasha motioned for him to come in. As he did, the employer in his mid to late 50's saw what she was wearing and did a double take as we walked in further into the penthouse. He cleared his throat. "Where would you like it, Mr. Barton"?

"Where would we like it"? Natasha sweetly smiled.

"Over by the bar".

He nodded and made his way, Natasha following him. He set down the stuff on the bar and turned around to almost collide into Natasha.

"Oh, excuse me" She smiled and moved out the way.

"It will be on your bill, Mr. Barton". The employee stood there and looked at Natasha.

Natasha looked at him back, and frowned when he kept staring. She put a hand on her hip. "What are you looking at"? She rudely commented. She turned to face Clint. "What is he looking at"?

Clint understood why he was still there; he stood up and took out his wallet. "Here you go". He handed him a ten dollar bill. "Thank you".

"Thank you very much, have a nice day" He left the penthouse.

Natasha sighed "Tip. God, I missed that one". She cursed herself.

"Don't worry about it". Clint grabbed a glass and opened the bottle.

"Do you mind if I take off my boots"?

"Not at all".

Natasha sat down on the floor. "So, do you have a wife? Girlfriend"? She unzipped her boots

"I have both".

"Where are they, shopping together"? She teased

"My ex wife is now in Long Island in my ex-home with my ex-dog." Clint poured the champagne into a glass and set it down next to Natasha. "My ex-girlfriend, Jessica, is in New York moving out of my apartment, even as we speak. He turned around to see her gulping down the champagne. He shook his head. "Why don't you try a strawberry"

"Why"?

"It brings out the flavor of the champagne".

"Oh, groovy" She took one and ate it. "Pretty good". She saw that Clint didn't pour himself a glass. "Um, don't you drink"?

"No".

Natasha looked at the strawberry in her right hand and the champagne in her other. She scoffed; she knew what he was trying to do. She might as well set in straight. "Listen, I appreciate this whole seduction scene you got going. But I'm a sure thing, okay. I'm on a hourly rate, So can we move this along"?

"Somehow, I'm sensing that this time problem is a major issue with you. Why don't we get through that now"? Clint stood up and crossed his arms, now being more confident.

"Great, let's get started". She motioned towards the bedroom.

"How much for the entire night"? Yep, I was really doing this. This girl is something else.

The entire night, whoa! Was he being serious? "Stay here? You couldn't afford it"? Of course he could afford it. Natasha are you stupid? She mentally kicked herself.

"Try me".

"$900 dollars".

Clint nodded "Done" He took her glass to refill it. "Thank you, now you can relax".

She stood up in shock and followed him "Are you sure you want me to stay? Because I can just pop your good and be on my way".

"The truth is, I don't feel like being alone tonight" He sat down.

"Why? Is it your birthday or something"?

"No".

"I mean, I have been the party at a couple of birthdays".

He smiled "I bet you have".

After a comfortable silence. Natasha once again spoke up. "So, what do you want me to do"?

Clint thought about and couldn't come up with anything. This was his first time hiring a hooker. He had no idea what to do. "I don't know".

* * *

Natasha was in the bathroom, washing her hands. "Ill be out in a minute. That champagne really got to me". She went to close the door.

Clint opened the door. "I'm sorry, what did you say"?

Natasha at that moment looked back and hid her hand behind her back. "Um, I said I'd be out in just a minute" She casually put, she put on a tight smile.

Clint however noticed her odd behavior and saw she was trying to hide something in her hand. He shook his head. "What is…What do you have behind? What are you hiding"?

"Nothing" She immediately responded

He shook his head and sighed. "All right, I do not want any drugs here". He grabbed her arm and her purse. "Just take you money and get out".

Natasha pulled her back. "I don't so drugs. I stopped when I was 14". She said as Clint her to open her hand. "What is this"? He opened her hand.

He looked at the item. "This is dental floss". He looked at her.

"Yeah, so"? She snatched the dental floss from his hand "I had all those strawberry seeds, and you shouldn't neglect your gums."

"I'm sorry. Please continue". He smiled and let her do what she wanted.

"Thank you" She was about to floss her teeth when she turned around and saw Clint was just standing there. "Are you gonna watch"? She snapped.

"No, I'm going." Then when he realized that he had her purse and handed it to her.

She grabbed it. "Thank you".

Clint however, still stood there. "It's just that, uh, very few…people surprise me."

"Yea well your lucky. Most of them shock the hell out of me". She was about to floss her teeth again when she noticed he was still standing there. "You're watching"!

"I'm going". He opened the door and lingered for a moment and smiled while closing the door.

* * *

A little while later, Natasha was on the floor drinking some more champagne and eating strawberry's while watch a _I love Lucy_ episode, where Lucy was learning how to stomp grapes. While Clint was on the phone, talking business.

"I still need the number on Morse Industries…Uh huh….I got them from London. I need them from Tokyo. I'll call down and get them when I want them. Thank you very much". He hung up.

Natasha looked at Clint. "I have a little carpet picnic here. Are you sure you don't want a drink"?

He shook his head "I'm high on life, can't you tell"? He smiled as he wrote his reports.

Natasha laughed, very tipsy at this point. She lied down flat on her stomach and leaned on her elbows. "You know, I never saw this episode". She grabbed her drink and laughed loudly.

Clint who now was sitting on the sofa, in front her, smiling when he heard her laugh, he was happy to finally see her relaxed and not under time pressure. He was glad that he asked her to spend the night.

Natasha looked to her right and noticed Clint was staring at her. She looked at her drink and realized that he was ready for her. She went on her knees and crawled over to him. She stuck her hand inside he pants and rubbed his leg.

Natasha then took off her dress in one motion, revealing her purple and black lace lingerie. Natasha lent forward but felt uncomfortable from this position. She grabbed the couch cushions on layed them on the floor, to put her knees on top of them. She pulled Clint closer by grabbing his legs and lent him closer to her. She grabbed on the remote to mute the television.

Clint at this point was greatly turned on. She had a curvaceous, voluptuous body. She definitely had the best body he's ever seen. When she leant forward, her face inches away from his, he grabbed a strand of her blond hair.

Natasha just looked at him when he started playing with her hair and smiled. She unbuttoned her his all the way down, before taking off his tie. She now unzipped his pants. "What do you want"? She seductively asked.

"What do you do"?

She looked into his eyes. "Everything. But I don't kiss on the mouth".

"Neither do I" It was a shame because he did want to kiss those luscious full lips of hers.

She started kissing he nicely sculpted chest and went down further.

The only thing you heard what was sighs and groans of pleasure coming from Clint.

* * *

After their little rendezvous, Clint decided to take a shower, while in there he couldn't help but think about what had just happened not long ago. When he slept with Natasha, he felt different, he didn't know if it was good or bad, but it felt different from when he was with other girlfriends. He turned off the water, stepping out he grabbed the white robe and put it on. He opened to door to grab his clothes when he noticed a blond wing on the chair. Wait? That wasn't right. He turned around and saw Natasha sleeping peacefully. He leaned closer and noticed her long red curly hair spread out on the pillow. He smiled softly and went back into the bathroom.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. And if you curious if what Natasha's "hooker" outfit look like. Here's the link. /2013/06/emma-watson-gq-magazine-photoshoot/**


	3. Business Proposition

A Business Proposition

**Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING! or the music by Prince.**

* * *

_The Next Morning…_

Early hours in the morning, and of course, Clint is already working.

"Morse is going to fight. It's to be expected." He adjusted his black robe. "He's run his company for a long time. He's not ready to have his name taken off the stationary." He paid off the worker who brought up his breakfast.

"_He wants to meet you face-to-face. I wouldn't do it." _Stuckey replied.

"Sure you wouldn't, but I'll do it anyhow. Tonight. Dinner, set it up." Clint sat down at the table.

"_Oh, Clint, it's really not a good idea that you see him, at least definitely not alone. He's a feisty old guy. I mean we say the wrong thing, and we could end up in court"._ He snapped.

"There's always a possibility thing's will go wrong. That's why I enjoy this so much". Clint leaned forward on the table and smirked. "By the way Phil, about your car"…

"_Oh, god what"?_

"It corners like it's on rails". Repeating the words that a certain someone girl happen to say yesterday.

"_What?...Wait, what does that mean"?_

Clint smirked and hung up the phone. He grabbed his newspaper, just as he was about to open it, he heard a voice behind him.

"Hi". Natasha was wearing a white robe; her hair was loose almost covering her face. She had both hands behind her back, making her look like a shy schoolgirl.

Clint looked at her. "Well, good morning".

Natasha awkwardly pointed to her hair. "Red". She simply put. Remembering that she had taken off her wig.

"Better". He smiled.

She smiled back. "You didn't wake me and I can see you're really busy". She pointed toward the load of papers on the table. "I'll be out in a minute."

He shook his head. "No, there's no hurry, but are you hungry? You must be." He stood up and grabbed her arm and guided her to the table. "Why don't you sit and have something to eat."

Natasha smiled in appreciation.

"I took the liberty of ordering everything on the menu. I didn't know what you'd like." He gestured towards the many breakfast plates in front of her.

"Thanks".

"Alright? Good".

Natasha looked at all the different variety of breakfast plates to choose from, but instead she decided to grab a croissant from the basket.

Clint sat down and starting writing down notes. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yea. Too good. I forgot where I was." She ripped the croissant in to pieces and started eating them.

"Occupational hazard?"

She laughed. "Yes". She made her way to sit on the edge of the table, next to Clint. "Did you sleep"?

"Uh, yes, a little on the couch. I was, uh, working late last night".

She nodded. "You don't sleep, you don't do drugs, and you don't drink. You hardly eat" She motioned to his barely touched food. "What do you do, Clint"? Not that she wanted to be nosy or anything, but she wanted to know what he did. "Because I know you're not a lawyer".

He smiled "That's right. Um there are four other chairs here". He pointed towards them.

"Oh" She can take a hint. Maybe he was just nervous around her. She took a seat next to him. "So what do you do"?

"Buy companies" He opened up his newspaper.

"What kind of companies" She pressed on.

"I buy companies that are in financial difficulty".

"Well, if they have problems, you must get them for a bargain, huh"? Natasha continued to devour her croissant.

He sighed. "Well, the company I'm buying this week, I'm getting for the bargain price of about one billion dollars."

Natasha almost choked on her croissant. "A billion dollars"? She shouted.

"Yes"

"Wow, you must be really smart, huh"?

He smiled and nodded.

"I only got through eleventh grade. How far did you go in school"?

"I went all the way". He simply put.

Natasha looked down for a second then looked up and smiled. "Your folks must be really proud" She stated.

He nodded.

She just looked at him and continued to eat.

* * *

A little while later, Clint was getting ready to head to work when Natasha bounced in the room. "So, you don't actually have _a billion dollars_." She emphasized. She still couldn't get over the fact if this man had that much money.

Clint was focused on his tie. "Um, No, I get some of it from banks, investors. It's not an easy thing to do."

Natasha stood in front of him. "So you don't make anything and you don't build anything"?

"No" Still distracted by his tie.

"So what do you do with the company after you've bought them"?

"I sell them."

Natasha noticed that Clint was having trouble with tie. "Here let me help do that. So, you sell them"?

"Well, I don't sell the whole company; I break it off into pieces and sell that off if it's worth more than the whole."

"So, it's like, um, stealing cars and selling them for the parts"?

Clint thought about it. "Yeah, sort of…but legal."

"Mh-mm" Natasha finished with his tie, adjusted it a little bit. "See. There, now's it's perfect."

Clint looked himself in the mirror and check himself out. "Not bad. Not bad at all. Where'd you learn to do that"?

Natasha smirked and went to grab his jacket. "Well, I screwed the debate team in high school."

Clint's eyes widen and looked at her.

Natasha rolled her eyes. "I had a grandpa. He was nice to me, he liked ties on Sundays." She helped him put on his suit jacket. Well she did have to admit, he looked cute with a suit on. "Mind if I take a swim in your tub before I go"?

Clint buttoned his jacket. "Not at all. Just stay at the shallow end"?

She smiled.

* * *

Clint before he left, he was once again on the phone with Stuckey.

"_Hey I wanted to let you know, before I head out the door that Morse is set for tonight."_

"Well that's good" Clint grabbed his suitcase and set it on the table.

"_He's bringing his grandson; He's grooming him to take over"._

"Oh, yes, a very intense young man named, David. I believe he plays polo or something."

"_Look I got to say this again, I don't like you going alone."_

Clint was about to answer when he heard singing coming from the bathroom.

_**I just want your extra time!**_

"_I just think it would be better if you went with a date. Keep it social."_

Clint walked over the bathroom and slowly opened the door, to find Natasha lying in a bubble bath, with her headphones, singing with her eyes closed.

"_**You got to not talk dirty, baby"**_

"_Um, do you hear me"?_ Stuckey said after Clint didn't respond to him.

"Yes, I am here." Although he was distracted by the scene in front of him.

"_**If you want to impress me."**_

"_Um, what is that"? Confusion noted on his voice._

"Housekeeping is singing".

"_**You can't be too flirty, mama. I know how to undress me."**_

After some hesitation, he continued. _"Um, yea, I know a lot of nice girls."_

Clint scoffed. "No you don't."

"_**I just want your extra time and your…kiss."**_

"Besides, I already have one." He looked at Natasha. "Just find out what Morse is up to. I'm on my way." He hung up the phone and sat down on the chair that was next to tub.

"_**You can't be too flirty, mama. I know how to undress me**_

_**Mm, baby, I just want to be your fantasy**_

_**Well, maybe you could be mine, Mmm-mmm**_

_**You just leave it all up to me"**_

Natasha in that moment opened her eyes and blushed in embarrassment when she saw Clint next to her.

Clint laughed and smiled back at her.

She took off the headphones. "Umm, Don't you just love Prince"?

"More than life itself." He smiled.

She cleared her throat and motioned towards the door. "Don't you knock."?

"Natasha, I have a business proposition for you."

"What do you want"?

"I'm gonna be in town until Sunday, I'd like you to spend the week with me."

Her jaw dropped. "Really"? She smiled.

"Yes, I will like you hire you as an employee. Would you consider spending the week with me"?

She laughed

"I will pay you to be my beck and call."

She looked at him. "Look, I would love to be your 'beck and call' girl, but you're a rich, good-looking guy, you could get a million girls free."

"I want a professional" Without hesitation he replied. "I don't need any romantic hassles this week."

"Well, if you're talking 24 hours a day, it's gonna cost you."

He stood up. "Oh, yes of course, here we go. Give me a ballpark figure. How much"? He crossed his arms.

"Six full nights, days too…11 thousand". She knew that was too much but hey, he could afford it. Might as well milk him for what he's worth.

"Six nights at $900 is $5400 hundred." She wasn't about to stiff him.

"Well you want days to right"? Ok well, maybe she had a point there, Clint thought.

"Nine thousand". He offered.

"Ten thousand." She pressed on.

"Done". He confirmed.

Natasha smiled. "Holy shit. " She laughed and went under the water.

Clint approached the tub and leaned over. "Natasha is that a yes"? He shouted just in case she didn't hear him.

Natasha popped her head out the water with soap suds all over her face. "Yes" She squealed. "Oh" She puffed out and tried to wipe her face. "Yes"!

Clint smiled and grabbed a towel to wipe her face.

* * *

"I'll be gone most of the day. I want you to buy some clothes." He handed her money.

Natasha's eyes widen, there must be over three thousand dollars in here. "You should really think about traveler's checks." She joked.

"We may be going out on evenings. You'll need something to wear."

She shrugged "Like what"?

"Nothing too flashy, not too sexy, something conservative."

She nodded in understanding. "Boring".

"Elegant." He corrected. He grabbed his suitcase. "Any questions"?

"Yea, can I call you Clinty"? She innocently smiled.

"Not if you expect me to answer".

"I would've stayed for fifty-four hundred.'

Clint stopped in a halt. He walked back over to her and leaned in close to her face. "I would've paid eleven thousand. I'll see you tonight." He smiled and head for the door.

"Baby, I'm gonna treat you so nice, you're never gonna want to let me go." She smiled seductively and batted her eyelashes.

He smiled, she was cute. "Ten thousand for six days…and Natasha I will let you go." He closed the door behind him.

Natasha almost lost her smile, but immediately perked up. "But, I'm here now." She quickly ran and hopped on the bed and screamed. "TEN THOUSAND DOLLARS"! She kicked her legs on the bed. Then she remembered her roommate, Kit. She had to tell her. She grabbed the phone that was on the nightstand. "Kit, I tried calling you last night. Where were you"?

"_Ma"?_ She exclaimed.

She rolled her eyes. "It's Natasha; you will never guess where I am. Do you remember the guy, the car, the Lotus? I'm in his hotel room, the penthouse in Beverly Hills. His bathroom is bigger than The Blue Banana. He just asked me to spend the week with him and you're never going to guess what he is going to pay me? Kit, he is going to give me Ten thousand dollars."

"_Bullshit"!_ She shouted

Natasha winced. "Yep, and extra money to buy clothes."

"_Ugh, I'm so bummed I gave that guy to you! So is he twisted."?_

"No".

"_He's ugly, isn't he"?_

"He's good-looking." She defended Clint.

"_When is he going to give you the money."?_

"By the end of the week."

"_Oh, that's what's wrong with him."_

"Kit, I'm going to give you some money, I'll leave it on the front desk. I'm at the Regent Beverly Wilshire. Write it down, because I know you will forget.'

"_Ok. Reg. Bev. Wil." _She wrote down.

"Oh, and more thing, Where can I buy clothes? You know the good stuff, on him"?

"_In Beverly Hills? Rodeo Drive, baby"!_ Kit smiled.


	4. Trouble in Rodeo Drive and The Hotel

**A/N: Hey guys, I want to thank everyone who has followed, Favorited and reviewed this story so far (:**

**Disclaimer: Do not own anything!**

* * *

_Guest- Please sign in so I can thank you properly for the review and I appreciate it, thanks so much (: And also I totally agree with you on the whole Natasha thing but it will die down a little._

_Arwennicole- Aww thanks :) and sorry for the long wait, I hope you will like this chapter!_

_ShadowBeats22107- Here's the new chapter, I hope you enjoy! (:_

* * *

Natasha walked down to the front desk. "Hi".

"Yes ma'am, May I help you"? She smiled politely

"Yea, I'm leaving this here for Kit De Luca, she's going to pick it up". She set the envelope on the desk.

She nodded and grabbed the envelope.

"Don't open that". Natasha snapped.

"Oh, of course not" She smiled and wrote down the name on the envelope.

Natasha nodded and walked out of the Hotel not knowing that a certain man was frowning at her the entire time. He turned over to the woman that she had finished talking to. "Miss Wilson, do you know her"?

"No sir."

He just looked at her retreating figure. He will have to deal with her later.

* * *

Natasha was walking down the streets of Rodeo Drive, with a smile on her face. This was certainly a big change from Hollywood Blvd. She strolled down, oblivious to the fact that everyone was starring at her in a disapproving matter. She looked all around for a nice store. When she found one she strolled into a nice Boutique.

Once inside the female workers all looked at her in a disgusting way due to the apparel she was wearing. "May I help you"? She quickly announced when she saw her roam around the store.

"I'm just checking things out" Natasha looked through some blouses.

The worker was hot on her heels. "Are you looking for something in particular"?

"Um, no…well yea, something conservative". Natasha continued to look around the store.

She looked at her from head to toe. "Yes"

"You got nice stuff"

"Thank you" She blankly replied.

"How much is this"? She pointed towards the Silver strapless dress.

"Oh, I don't think this would fit you." She replied innocently

Natasha understood what was going on now. "Well, I didn't ask if it would fit. I asked how much it was."

She snarled and turned over to the other worker. "How much is this, Marie"?

"Oh, it's very expensive."

"It's very expensive" She repeated.

Natasha rolled her eyes. "Look I have money to spend in here."

"I don't think we have anything for you. You're obviously in the wrong place. Please leave." She snapped.

Natasha looked at both of them and looked down at herself. They were from totally different worlds and these 'Rich folks' looked down at people like her. Without a word, Natasha left the Boutique with her head down and for the first time she felt humiliated. Walking down the street, she thankfully grabbed one of Clint's suit jackets before she left and put it on trying to cover herself as much as she could. Ignoring everyone's stares and mutters all around her.

* * *

Back at the Hotel, She was walking towards the elevator when a man came behind her. "Excuse me, may I help you"?

"I'm going to my room" She huffed out in annoyance.

"Do you have a key"? He was also hot on her heels

"Ugh I forgot that cardboard thing." She halted.

"Are you a guest here"?

Ugh so many questions, she thought. "I'm on the top floor".

"Are you a guest here"? He repeated himself

"I'm with a friend" She smiled innocently

"And who would that be"?

God this guy would stop. "Clint".

"Clint"?

Shit I don't know his last lame. "Um…Clint" She snapped her fingers. Did he even mention a last name to her? She turned and recognized the elevator operator from last night. "Oh he knows me"? She exclaimed.

The Manager called over the man. "Dennis, did you just come off the night shift"?

"Yes sir". He fixed his uniform

"Do you know this young lady"?

"She's with Mr. Barton".

"That's it" She patted his arm. "Clint Barton, thanks Dennis" She smiled and walked in the elevator.

"Evidently she joined him last night." He smiled mischievously

"Thank you." The manager rolled his eyes, he didn't need to know why he smiled like that. He quickly went inside the elevator.

"Oh my god, what now? What"? Natasha shouted in anger after she saw him walk in. "What is with everybody today"? She growled. As the man escorted her out of the elevator.

"Come with me and have a chat, please."

* * *

Inside his Office, the Manager watered his plants. "What is your name, miss"?

Natasha was slumped down in the chair. "What do you want it to be"? She looked straight ahead.

"Don't play with me, young lady." He snapped

"Natasha."

His face softened. "Thank you, Natasha. Well, Miss Natasha, things that go on in other hotels don't happen at the Regent Beverly Wilshire. Mr. Barton however is a very special customer and we like to think of our special customer as friends." He leaned on the desk, standing in front of her.

Natasha rolled her eyes. She doesn't need any more of this bullshit.

"As a customer, we would expect Mr. Barton to sign in additional guests, but as a friend we're willing to overlook it. Now I'm assuming that you're a "…. He lowered his head and gave her a saying look. He didn't want to say it, because he knew what she was, but for his sanity he wanted her to lie.

Natasha lowered her head as well, not understanding what he meant. "Ummm, relative"? She knitted her eyebrows in confusion.

He nodded. "I thought so. Then you must be his"….He lowered his head again.

Natasha lowered her head again as well. "Niece"? Where the hell was he going with this.

"Of course. Naturally when Mr. Barton leaves, I won't see you in this hotel again."

Natasha roller her eyes.

"I assume you have no other uncles here"?

She closed her eyes and shook her head.

"Good then we understand each other. I would also encourage you to dress more appropriately" she motioned towards her clothing. "That will be all." He motioned towards the door.

"No, that's what I was trying to do. I tried to go get a dress on Rodeo Drive today, and the women wouldn't help me". She took out all the money out of her purse and gave it to the Manager. "I have all this money and no dress. Not that I expect you to help me, but I have all of this, I have to buy a dress for dinner tonight. And nobody will help me" Natasha now was on the verge of tears.

The Manager felt bad and took out the handkerchief out of his pocket and handed it to her.

Natasha looked at it for a second and graciously took it. And took back the money he handed back to her. Natasha saw him pick up the phone. "Oh, man, if you're calling the cops, Yeah call the cops, tell them I said hi." She mocked.

"Woman's clothing."

Natasha immediately looked up.

"Bridget please". He heard Natasha blow her nose into the handkerchief. He had to remind himself to not ask for that handkerchief back.

"Yes, Bridget, Hello. This is Anthony Stark the Manager here at the Regent Beverly Wil…Oh, thank you, but I'd like you to do me a favor for me, please. I'm sending someone over. Her name is Natasha, she's a special guest…she's the niece of a very special guest."

Natasha smiled at him. Maybe now things were starting to look up.

* * *

"I don't know what's going on here today." Stuckey sighed.

"That's why I hired you Phil, to do my worrying for me". Clint patted his back, and grabbed his suitcase. "I'll be in your office, Bob, and send over the geologicals." Clint wrapped up the meeting and head for the door until Stuckey stopped him.

"Clint, listen is everything all set for the meeting tonight"?

He nodded. "Mm-hm."

"Who is the girl you're going with."?

Clint smiled when he thought about the red head in his hotel room right now. "Nobody you know". He simply put and walked away.

Stuckey saw his retreating figure and wondered who this mystery girl was…

* * *

Natasha was in the store that Tony sent her. She nervously waited and looked at all the people around her. Well, they weren't looking at her and that was a good sign. Natasha looked at the small vanity mirror in front of her and decided to check her teeth when a woman in about her mid- 40's approached her with a friendly smile on her face.

"Hello, you must be Natasha. My name is Bridget."

"Hi" Natasha smiled back, this lady was actually genuinely nice and not like the snob bitches from the boutique from Rodeo Drive earlier. "Tony said you'd be nice to me."

"Oh, he's very sweet. So what are your plans while you're in town"?

Natasha stared to fidget again and was about to sit on the glass counter. "I'm going to dinner."

Bridget immediately stopped her. "Don't sit there, dear. So you're going to go out? Dinner? So you will need a cocktail dress then, come with me." She smiled and motioned to follow her. "I'm sure we'll find something that your uncle will love." She led them up the stairs. "You're a size five right"?

"Yeah, how'd you know that"?

"That's my job".

"Bridge, he's not really my uncle." She bit her lip nervously

"They never are, dear." She smiled

Natasha sighed in relief, this lady wasn't bad at all.

* * *

Natasha interrupted Tony when he was talking to some guests. "Tony" She turned over to the guy. "Sorry mister" She smiled.

Tony pulled her to the side.

"I got a dress" she exclaimed.

"I'd rather hoped that you will be wearing it." He clenched his teeth.

"No. I didn't want to mess it up. I also got shoes. Want to see"?

"No, I'm sure they're quite lovely. Thank you."

"I didn't mean to interrupt, but Bridget was great, and I wanted to say thanks. You're cool." She smiled at him.

He smiled back. "You're welcome, Miss Natasha."

* * *

Right when Natasha opened the door to the hotel room and phone rang. She quickly ran to the phone, but before setting the dress down on the couch so it wouldn't get ruined. She picked up. "Hello"?

"_Never, ever pick up the phone."_

She smiled when she heard Clint's voice. "Then why are you calling me"?

"_Did you buy clothes today"?_

"I got a dress, a cocktail one." She took a strand of her hair and placed it behind her ear and smiled.

"_That's good; I'll be in the hotel lobby at 7:45 sharp."_

"What you're not coming to the door"? She mocked.

"_This isn't a date. It's business." _

"Where are you taking me, anyway"?

"I'm taking you to a restaurant called the Voltaire. It's very elegant."

"All right, I'll meet you in the lobby but only because you're paying me to."

"_Oh, well thank you very much"!_ Clint sarcastically replied.

Natasha smiled and hung up the phone and got up to go get ready when she heard the phone ring again. She hurried and picked up the phone again. "Hello"?

"_I told you not to pick up the phone."_

"Then stop calling me"! She pretended she was mad. She heard him laugh before he hung up.

"Sick" She exclaimed and smiled afterwards. Boy was Clint going to be surprised when he saw her tonight, and look good, she was.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks again, hope you enjoyed and reviews are highly appreciated (: **


	5. Business Dinner

**A/N: Wow guys thanks for the reviews (: I highly appreciate them and inspired me to update again! You guys are the best :) **

**Disclaimer: Do not own anything!**

* * *

_Arwennicole – Aww thanks :) I'm happy you love this story! And hope you enjoy this chapter (:_

_ShadowBeats22107 –Thanks for reviewing! Here's the update :) I'm glad you're reading this story! And that is one of your new fixes ;)_

_Guest – I completely 100% agree with you! I already love Pretty Woman, but if it were Scarlett and Jeremy, then I will freak out and go crazy with excitement! Thanks for the review and enjoy :)_

* * *

Natasha was starting to get ready when she realized she was about to attend a business dinner with important people and she didn't even know anything about or any table manners at all. Where she grew up, the only table manners she learned were 'Hey, throw me that biscuit' she was screwed. She cursed. Ugh why did this happen to her? Then she got an idea. Maybe, Tony can help her? Yes, he seems sophisticated and he helped her out earlier before. She opened the door and impatiently waited for the elevator. When it came, she quickly raced in and muttered to the elevator operator to take her to the lobby. The doors opened and quickly spotted Tony near the desk; suddenly her hands got sweaty and started to fidget again. She slowly approached beside him.

"Tony"?

Tony eyes scanned her wardrobe and noticed she was still in her 'street wear'. "It didn't fit." He stated.

Natasha looked at him confused, until she remembered he was talking about the dress. "Oh, no, no, no" She paused. How can she put this? "I've got a little problem."

* * *

Natasha looked in front of her and he laid out the dinner setting, but why were there so many forks? Why do rich people need so many forks anyhow? I only use one for every meal for Christ's sake. She sighed, this was going to take a while, that's for sure…

After what seemed an eternity, Tony, thank god helped her out with her etiquette and now were reviewing everything she learned so far.

"All right, Miss Natasha, one more time. Where do you place your dinner napkin."?

She grabbed the napkin from the table, "Dinner napkin, laid gently in the lap." She exactly did so. She leaned her elbows on the table.

"Good, Elbows off the table."

"Oh, sorry." She took them off and slumped her shoulders

"Don't slouch, either."

Natasha rolled her eyes and straightened herself out.

Tony then pointed to the outer fork. "Shrimp fork." Then pointed to the one next to it. "Salad fork." And then the last one. "Dinner fork."

"Well I definitely have the salad fork down, but the rest of the silverware is a little confusing."

"If you get nervous, just count the tines on the fork, see." He grabbed the dinner fork. "4 tines is the dinner fork, and sometimes there are three tines, the salad fork.

She nodded.

* * *

Later that night, Clint finally made his way into the Hotel, he looked around to see if Natasha was there, but he didn't see her, so he decided to call her to come down. He took out his phone when someone came behind him.

"Hi, Mr. Barton, I'm Mr. Stark, the manager of the hotel."

He nodded. "Excuse me I just want to make a quick call."

"Yes, but I have a message for you, sir."

Clint dialed the number. "Really, from who."?

"From your niece, sir."

He quickly stopped dialing and looked at him. "My what."? He wasn't sure if he heard correctly.

Tony cleared his throat. "The young lady who's staying with you in your room, sir."

Clint put is phone back in his pocket. "Oh" He blinked a couple of times. "Um, I Think we both know she's not my niece."

"Of course."

"The reason I know that is because I'm an only child."

"Yes , sir." Tony tried to hold back a smirk.

"What's the message."?

"Oh, yea right, she said she's waiting for you in the lounge."

He nodded.

"Intriguing young lady, Miss Natasha."

Clint analyzed that word in his head. "Intriguing." He would have never thought he of all people will call Natasha that. What had happened that day for him to say that? Well, right now that wasn't important. He grabbed his suitcase. He shook his head.

"Have a good evening, sir."

"Yea, thank you." He left a little dazed about what he said.

Clint made his way into the lounge get Natasha so they can leave, but he looked around but he couldn't spot her. Did he hear correctly? The manager did say the lounge right? He was about to leave when he felt a pair of eyes on him. He turned around and saw a beautiful woman sitting on the stool of the bar and she was smiling at him. Wait? Is that Natasha? He squinted his eyes and did a double take on her.

Natasha noticed that Clint wouldn't recognize her, so she turned around and smiled at him, her smile grew wider when he looked at her. Natasha had on a black lace cocktail dress, that stopped mid thigh, but wasn't tight, like her usual dresses. It hung right on her body, complimenting her gorgeous curves. She also had on black tights and for the heck of it to make her look more elegant, a pair of black gloves. Her hair was up in a long elegant ponytail, which she curled. Her bangs neatly swiped to the side, adding to her elegancy.

Clint's breath hitched in his throat. He quickly closed his mouth, he didn't want to drool. He smiled softly as his eyes scanned her body, but not in a sexual way, in a meaningful way. He thought she was pretty before. But now? Seeing her like this for the first time without her hooker clothing, looking natural and everything. She was beautiful, very beautiful. He couldn't take his eyes off her. God help him.

Natasha kept smiling at him, seeing that she definitely surprised him. She grabbed her purse from the counter and made her way to Clint, seeing that he was standing there like a statue.

"You're late." She stopped a couple inches away from him.

He looked at her from head to toe and nodded his head in appreciation. "You're stunning." Honestly, there were no words to describe how beautiful she looked.

She smiled. "You're forgiven." She laughed out.

Clint finally shook himself out of the trance, and held out his arm. "Shall we go to dinner."?

She gently grabbed his arm and let him guide her.

* * *

At the restaurant the maitre'd led them to their table. "This way, Mr. Barton, your party's waiting."

Clint didn't have to look at Natasha to notice she was fidgeting beside him. "Stop fidgeting."

Natasha took a deep breath to relax.

"Mr. Morse." Clint announced as he approached the table.

The old man stood up and shook his hand "Ah, yes, Mr. Barton, I'm Jim Morse, and this fireball is my grandson, David."

David stood up to shake his hand as well. "Well I don't know about the fireball, but grandson's true enough."

"Pleased to meet you both." He turned to Natasha. "This is my friend, Natasha Romanoff." He smiled encouragingly at her.

She stepped forward. "Hi" She smiled nervously and shook the man's hand excessively. Then she turned to David and did the same thing.

"Please sit." Clint gestured.

Everyone sat down, only for Natasha to stand up a few moments later, as she did; all of them did as well. She looked at them a little startled, but remembered that Tony had told her that gentlemen to that.

Clint whispered her in ear. "Where are you going."?

"I'm going to the ladies room." She said with a nervous smile.

Both Jim and David smiled and laughed.

"Upstairs, to the right." Clint told her. Although Clint knew the reason behind it.

"Okay, excuse me."

"Shall I order for you."?

"Yes."! She exclaimed. Clint's suspicions were true then.

Natasha cleared her throat. "I mean, please do so." She smiled softly at him.

He nodded. "I'll do that." They all sat back down.

* * *

Natasha waited patiently for her food. Jesus, haven't these people heard of fast service? She thought. Right then the waiter placed her food in her plate. She looked at it, wait, wasn't the salad suppose to come first?

She leaned over and whispered to Clint. "Where's the salad."?

"Um, the salad comes at the end of the meal."

"But that's the fork I know."

David overheard and smiled politely at Natasha.

Natasha just grabbed the fork and counted the tines like Tony had told her too, but the problem was what fork does she have to use for this sandwich type thing? I mean is it even a sandwich or maybe a mini pizza? It has bread and cheese and something that resembles ham. But it had cucumbers and black olives. How the fuck was she supposed to eat this?

Mr. Morse, who had noticed her struggling, leaned over and spoke. "I don't know about you, but I've been able to figure out which goes with what." He laughed and motioned towards the forks.

Natasha laughed and saw that Mr. Morse took the sandwich thingy with his hand and ate it like one.

Natasha then understood that he was trying to make her comfortable and smiled appreciatively followed his steps as well.

Clint smiled at the interchange between them.

* * *

Later, they put another plate in front of her that and looked at it in confusion. "Who ordered this."? She asked the waiter.

"The gentleman did, ma'am."

Okay, now what the fuck was this? Why were there little shells on my plate? Didn't these people eat regular food?

"These are _escargot_. It's French for snails. It's a delicacy. Try it."

Natasha just looked at him.

Clint continued to talk business. "David."

David interrupted him. "Look Mr. Barton, if you were to get control and I don't think you will, but if you did, what do you plan to do with the company."?

"Break it up and sell off the pieces." Clint noticed that Natasha was struggling and motioned for her to use the tool they gave her to use for the snails.

"I'm sure you'll understand I'm not thrilled at the idea." Mr. Morse commented

Natasha struggled with the tool, but somehow managed to grab a snail. Ha, these snails were no match for her, she smirked.

"I don't want your turning of my 40 years of my work into your garage sale." He continued.

"Mr. Morse, at the price I'm paying for this stock, you are going to be a very rich man."

"I'm rich enough." He spat out. "I just want to have my shipyard."

Natasha at the moment accidently flung the snail across the room, but thankfully the waiter caught it. Everyone looked at her. She sheepishly smiled and dropped her shoulders in embarrassment. "Slippery little suckers." She muttered out.

David smiled and covered his mouth with his hand to hold in his laughter, as well as Mr. Morse.

"It happens all the time." The waiter chimed in.

* * *

After the snail disaster, they were now eating, some type of yogurt or maybe ice cream, but before she tasted it she grabbed the leaf on top of it and took a bite out of it. She cringed and quietly spit it back out. Today was not her day with food.

"I met your father." Mr. Morse stated.

"Carter." Clint responded

"Yes, Carter Barton, he's not quite the bastard that everyone says he is."

"No, I have the franchise on that."

"Does that make his proud."?

"I doubt it." Clint sighed "It doesn't matter now, he passed away."

"I sorry, I hadn't heard." Mr. Morse sympathetically said

Natasha turned to Clint. "I'm sorry too." She looked down.

"Mr. Morse I asked for this meeting, what can I do for you."?

"Leave my company alone."

"I can't do that. I own 10 million shares."

The waiter then grabbed Natasha's plate when she was still eating. Oh, rude much?

"I'll buy your stock back."

"You don't have the money." Clint simply stated.

"We're getting a contract to build destroyers." David said.

"There will be no contract. It is now buried in Appropriations committee and it will remain there."

"How did you pull that? Do you have dirty politicians in your pockets now or something." David raised his voice.

"Easy, Calm down, David. Now Mr. Barton plays hardball."

"Yes, I do."

David threw his napkin on the table. "I've heard enough about this. Natasha, it was a pleasure to meet you." He smiled at her. "I'm sorry, but I've got to get some air. Mr. Barton." He acknowledged before he left.

"I better join my grandson." He stood up. "You two enjoy your dinner. I'm sure it will be delicious. Good luck, Miss." He patted her back. "Watch out Barton, I'm gonna tear you apart." He gritted through his teeth.

"I look forward to it, sir." Clint challenged.

Clint sighed. "Rich people throw their napkins a lot, don't they."?

"Well, he seems like a nice man." Natasha shrugged.

Clint snorted. "I guess ten thousand dollars doesn't buy loyalty does it."?

"It's sweet that way he's crazy about his grandson." Natasha slumped back in her chair, as they brought over another plate. Now that they were gone, there was no need to impress more people now.

"His grandson thinks he's a relic. He hates it, but he does."

Natasha looked at her plate and finally noticed something she can eat. Thank the heavens, it was meat, with a baked potato and corn. She seemingly out of nowhere pulled out a ketchup packet and put some on her food. When she noticed the weird look on the waiter's face.

Clint just smiled at her. Loving the fact that she didn't care. He turned over to the waiter. "It's ketchup."

"Yes, sir."

"Check, please."

"Yea, of course." He walked away.

"Haven't they ever seen ketchup before."?

"Not in this Building." He continued to smile at her.


	6. Love on the Piano

**A/N: Thanks to the people who followed this story and reviewed this story so far!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

Hawkwasp4 – Aww thank you, that's so sweet :) I really glad you're enjoying the story so far and yes the clueless Natasha parts were my favorite part too haha and I hope you like this chapter as well (:

ShadowBeats22107 – Here's the new chapter update (: Enjoy! :D

* * *

The drive from the restaurant, back to the hotel was a rather quiet one. Clint didn't say much, he just stared off into space. Natasha wondered if it was what Mr. Morse said or his father. She sighed, Natasha didn't know what she will do if she lost her father, even though he was an asshole, but he is the only father she will have. So she couldn't imagine what Clint was going through.

Inside the penthouse, Natasha quickly took off her shoes and let her hair down, and went to the bathroom to wash off all the make-up from her face. When she came out, she noticed that Clint was nowhere to be found. She put on some white slippers.

"Clint."? She called out. She walked around until she spotted him on the balcony; he was sitting in a chair looking into space again. Natasha knew when she saw him in the balcony, then something must be wrong, because Clint made it clear he was afraid of heights and will never go out there, and yet there he was. She sighed and slowly approached him.

"Clint, I thought you said you never come out here."? She stood in front of him.

Clint looked down. "Well, I'm only half way out." He looked back at her.

"You didn't say much in the car on the way home. You thinking about dinner."?

Clint just looked at her.

Natasha put her both her hands on her hips. "I was a maniac… I mean, the business was good, I think." Natasha walked over the edge and hopped on the balcony ledge, and crossed her legs. "I mean, he's in trouble. You want the company, and he doesn't want to let it go."

"Thanks for the recap." He blankly responded

"Problem is I think you like Mr. Morse."

"What I would like is for you to get down from there, you're making me very nervous." He pointed to where she was sitting.

"It's making you nervous."? Natasha smirked and leaned back a little. "What if I lean back like this? Would you rescue me if I fell."?

"Natasha, I serious." He started to fidget. "I'm not looking." He turned his head away from her.

"It's really high." She lifted both her hands up. "Look, no hands, no hands." She laughed, but she saw the look on his face and immediately stopped. "Okay, all right, I'm sorry." She leaned forward again.

Clint sighed. "The truth is, it really is irrelevant whether I like this man or not. I will not let myself become emotionally involved in business."

Natasha nodded in head in understanding. "I know, Kit's always saying to me, 'Don't get emotional when you turn tricks'. That's why I don't kiss on the mouth, it's too personal."

Clint nodded

"Like what you're saying, stay numb, don't get involved. When I'm with a guy, I'm like a robot, I just do it."

Clint nodded again and looked at her.

Natasha winced and realized her mistake. She mentally kicked herself for saying that. "I mean, except with you."

"Oh, of course not with me." He replied sarcastically

Nice going, Natasha. She cursed herself.

"You and I are such similar creatures, Natasha."

She looked at him in confusion

"We both screw people for money."

She let the words sink in…he was right, they both do that. They actually have something in common.

After a comfortable silence, Natasha spoke up again. "I'm sorry to hear about your dad." Natasha hesitated before asking, but hey it was worth a shot. "When did he die? If you don't mind me asking."? She quickly added.

"He died last month." Natasha tried to see any trace of sadness or emotion of any kind, but she didn't see any. He was just numb.

Natasha looked down. "Do you miss him."?

"I hadn't spoken to him in 14 and a half years…I wasn't there when he died." He looked down as well.

"Do you want to talk about this."?

"No."

"Well, I'll tell you what." She hopped off the ledge and walked over and kneeled in front of him. "I have an idea. Let's watch old movies all night, and we will just veg-out in front of the TV."

Clint smiled. "Veg-out"?

"Yeah, be still like vegetables, lay like broccoli." She smiled as well as she saw him smile for the first time since the dinner.

Clint laughed quietly. "I'll tell you want, I'll be back." He stood up and looked down at her. "We will do broccoli tomorrow." He softly caressed her cheek.

Natasha stood up as well. She called out after him, as she saw him walk away. "Where are you going."? She pouted. She didn't want to sound disappointed but she wanted to cheer him up and he was basically blowing her off.

"Downstairs for a while." He closed the door behind him. He felt bad for leaving her like that but, he wanted to be alone.

* * *

Natasha was half asleep on the couch when the movie _'Breakfast at Tiffany's'_ ended. She looked at the clock at it read '3:04' a.m. and Clint still wasn't back. She grabbed the phone and called the lobby. "Hi, I'm in the penthouse, the guy that was here Mr. Barton? Have you seen him down there by any chance."?

Natasha walked out of the elevator, with only a white robe. Dennis the elevator operator led her quietly to the music room. Where she saw he was playing the piano. She slowly approached him, she smiled, and he was good. "I didn't know you played."

"I only play for strangers."

Natasha leaned on the piano. "I was getting lonely upstairs, all by myself." She whispered seductively to him.

Clint looked at her and turned to the employees that were there. "Gentleman? Would you mind leaving us please."?

They all nodded and left to let them be alone.

"Thank you." He called after them.

Natasha smiled. "Do people always do what you tell them."?

Clint just wordlessly grabbed her by her waist and brought her in front of him. He massaged her thighs and pressed hi head into her stomach.

She softly stroked his sandy blond hair.

Clint took his head off her stomach and looked at her before untying her robe, revealing her black lingerie she had underneath. He opened the robe wider and massaged the sides on her breasts. He quickly stood up and looked in to her eyes. Natasha looked in to his as well. "I guess so."

Clint lifted her on top of the piano, causing the piano keys to strike, He looked at her intensely. He moved her hair back that was covering her face. He looked in to her eyes again. He knew they were green, but he never noticed how beautiful her eyes were. They were so green, like emeralds, they shined bright in the dim lighting. He caressed her cheek, she was so breathtakingly beautiful, how come he never noticed before? He looked at her luscious lips that were begging to be kissed. He lightly grabbed the back of her neck and leant her towards his face.

Just before their lips met, Natasha pulled back.

Clint did it again, and Natasha pulled back again and swiftly moved her face to kiss his neck.

Clint got the message; she wasn't going to kiss him. He removed her robe and he brought her closer to him to kiss the top of her breasts. He gently laid her down on the back, and trailed his hand from the valley of her breasts, down her stomach, where he grabbed the bottom of her lingerie and lifted it over her head, and lightly trailed kisses down her stomach, while softly massaging her breasts.

Natasha moaned his name, pleasurably. At this moment she thought how ironic, as she thought back of the conversation she had with Clint that night about not feeling and just doing it with no emotion. And here she was, moaning and grunting his name on her lips, continually as Clint did wonders with his tongue in her pussy. Natasha had to admit, she actually let herself feel for the first time in a long time, giving in on pure pleasure and it felt good. Natasha was happy that she got to do it with him…

* * *

**A/N: Sorry the chapter was a little short, next one will be longer :) **


	7. Shopping Spree

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

* * *

Arwennicole – Thanks :) I know she should've let him huh! But you know what will happen next! ;)

ShadowBeats22107 – Lol sorry to leave you with cliffhangers! But I updated as soon as possible and I hope you enjoy this chapter! (:

Soccerstar0198 – I happy you love this story! So much more good stuff to come, so stay tuned! Enjoy! :)

* * *

Natasha winced when the sun streamed on her face. She woke up disoriented. She one the bed, but she didn't recall how she got there. After her pleasurable night with Clint, everything else was a blur. Then she briefly recalls that Clint carried her back to the penthouse, but the bed was empty next to her, of course, he hasn't slept next to her since she's been there, he always goes to the couch, so why would he start now. Not that Natasha will ever admit it aloud, but she was disappointed that she couldn't sleep in his arms at least. Then he heard his voice.

"Wake up, it's time to shop." He exclaimed.

Natasha turned over to face him and rubbed her hands all over her face in attempt to wake up.

Clint sat on the edge of the bed. "Now, if you have any trouble using this card, have them call the hotel, all right."?

Natasha took his credit card from his hand and looked at it. "Ugh, more shopping."? Natasha whined.

"Mm-mm…I'm actually surprised you didn't buy more than one dress yesterday." Clint replied while he tied his shoes.

Natasha looked down. "It wasn't as much fun as I thought it will be."

"Why not."?

"They were mean to me." She replied rather sadly.

Clint had just finished tying his shoes and what? He looked at her and saw her face was down. This was the first time that Clint saw her sad, and he didn't like it. He lifted up her chin with hand, so he can meet her eyes. "They were mean to you."?

Natasha nodded wordlessly.

Ok that's it Clint thought. "All right, get dressed you're coming with me." He firmly put.

* * *

They were walking down Rodeo Drive; Clint was holding Natasha's hand firmly with his. Natasha had to admit that she rather liked the feeling of Clint holding her hand, it felt nice. But right now her main concern was all the people looking at her as they crossed the street. Since Natasha had no clothes, her only choice of clothing is her hooker outfit; they were going to judge her again. But luckily Clint had lent Natasha one of his white button down shirt so she can at least cover the top half. It was a little big on her, so he rolled up the sleeves and tied a knot around her stomach. But apparently that still wasn't enough for the folks of Beverly Hills.

"People are looking at me." Natasha pouted.

"They're not looking at you, they're looking at me." Clint responded. Clint knew what the patriarchs of Beverly Hills were thinking when they saw him walking down the street and holding hands with a hooker, that they have no business being together, but he could care less what they thought of him, as long as they didn't hurt or humiliate Natasha.

Natasha scoffed. "The stores are not nice to people. I don't like it."

"Stores are never nice to people, they're nice to credit cards." Clint stopped in front of a store and looked at Natasha who was, of course, fidgeting. "Stop fidgeting."

"Sorry." She stopped shaking her hands.

"Get rid of your gum."

Natasha saw two woman, she took the opportunity to spit out her gum as they passed by, almost hitting one of them.

The woman jumped out of the way, and looked at Natasha in disgust. She scoffed and kept walking.

Natasha smirked.

Clint shook his head and pulled Natasha inside. "I can't believe you did that."

A man cleared his throat when he saw them walk in. "I am Mr. Hollister, the manager. May I help you."?

"Clint Barton." He went to shake his hand.

"Yes, sir."

"You see this young lady over here." Clint called Natasha over.

The manager glanced at her. "Yes."

"Do you have anything in this shop as beautiful as she is."? Clint smiled and wrapped his arm around her waist, bringing her closer to him.

Natasha gave the manager her best smile and leaned her head on Clint's shoulder.

"Oh yes." He enthusiastically replied seeing that Natasha was indeed a beautiful girl. Then he realized that he sounded unprofessional and he figured that they were together. He didn't want Clint to get a wrong idea. "I mean no, oh no, no."

Clint immediately lost his smile as well was Natasha who frowned.

The manager now regretted saying anything. "I mean, I'm saying we have many things as beautiful as she…would want them to be. That's the point I was getting at, and I think we can all agree."

Natasha looked at Clint, and he noted the worriedness and sadness in her eyes. He sighed and caressed her cheek softly. "It's ok, I'll handle this." He lightly kissed the top of her head. He grabbed the manager by the arm. "You know what we are going to need here, we are going to need a few people to help us and I'll tell you why. We are going to be spending an obscene amount of money in here, so we are going to need a lot more help sucking up to us, because that's what we really like."

The manager started off into space after he said the amount of money they will be spending.

Natasha smiled. She finds it rather sexy when he takes charge, sort of like last night.

"Sir, I if may say so myself, you're in the right store, and the right city for that matter."

* * *

"Anything you see here we can do." Mr. Hollister instructed Natasha as they were looking through a book full of designs and such. He motioned for Natasha to sit down. "Get ready to have fun okay." He smiled. "Mary Pat, Mary Kate, Mary Francis, let's see it." He called them over.

"Oh this is absolutely divine." Natasha was immediately bombarded with dresses, hats, blouses, you name it.

Mr. Hollister let them do their job and went to talk to Clint. "Excuse me, sir."

"Yeah."? Clint said distractedly as he took out his phone.

"Exactly how obscene an amount of money were you talking about? …Just profane or really offensive."?

"_Really Offensive."_ He emphasized.

"Oh I like him so much." He stated and went back to Natasha.

Natasha was surrounded by so many clothes, that she didn't know what to choose. She will occasionally look to Clint to see what he liked. He would either shake his head or nod in approval. She pointed to a silver dress and looked for his opinion, he nodded his head.

"Mr. Barton, sir, How's it going so far."?

"I think we need some major sucking up." Clint said who looked through some paperwork.

"Very well, sir." The manager cleared his throat awkwardly. "You're not only handsome, but a powerful man I could see your someone to be reckon with the moment you walked in here…"

Clint slowly looked at him. "Hollister."?

"Yes, sir."?

"Not me. Her." He pointed to Natasha.

The manager blushed in embarrassment and slowly back away. "I'm sorry, sir. I'm really sorry."

Clint just looked at him and decided to take a call. "Hello."?

"_Clint, where the hell are you? The word's all over the street that Morse is gonna raise your offer." _Stuckey explained.

"He's countering? God he is a tough old bird, but the contracts are stalled. Where's he getting the money."?

"_I don't know, I think he's throwing in with the employees."_

"He still needs someone to underwrite the paper. Just find out and I'll be there in an hour."

"_You got it."_ He hung up.

Clint called Natasha over. He sighed, he didn't want to leave her but he had work to do. "Ok, you're on your own. I have to go back to work. I know you will look great in anything." He handed her his credit card.

Natasha stopped him before he left. She leaned in and kissed his cheek; she pulled back and smiled at him. "Thank you."

He smiled back, that was the most affectionate gesture she has done since she has been with him. He hesitantly walked away from her and announced. "She has my credit card."

"And we will help her use it, sir." The manager responded

* * *

Natasha looked in front of a mirror as she danced in a little black dress. Huh, not bad at all she thought.

She came out of the dressing room with a black dressing pants and a white blouse. She turned over to Mary Kate, who smiled and nodded in approval. Natasha smiled as well.

After many dresses, shirts and camisole's she moved on to underwear.

Mary Pat, was now helping her. "So why don't you see this." She took out a white lace nightgown with matching underwear.

Natasha took the bra and pressed it against her breasts. "It's perfect." She exclaimed happily. "Now I was wondering if you happen to have some sexy lingerie." Hey she might as well look good for Clint.

"Of course." She smiled.

Now she moved on the shoes. But was more interested in what the man that was helping, was wearing. "You know, Clint would love that tie." She looked at Hollister.

He nodded at looked at the work, Greg. "Take off the tie, and give it to her."

"The tie"? He exclaimed and quickly took it off.

"He wants to do this." Mr. Hollister responded

"He would just go crazy for this tie." Natasha smiled as the worker handed her the tie. "He really would."

Just then Mary Kate came in with a big box of pizza and set it in front of Natasha.

Natasha smiled.

"Who ordered pizza."? He gritted through his teeth.

Natasha come out of the store dressed in a blue summer dress, with her hair to the side. She had 5 bags in each hand and was smiling as she walked down Rodeo Drive. Finally she felt she belonged. Everyone was smiling at her and all the guys looked her way. But she ignored them and kept walking straight ahead. That was until she came across the boutique she went to yesterday and made her feel worthless. She contemplated to whether to go in or not but decided to rub it in her face. She quickly made her way in and noticed the chick Marie, she instantly responded. "May, I help you."? She smiled.

"No, thank you." Natasha wanted to look for the other woman, the one that made her feel more worthless than gum. "Hi." She said as she spotted her.

"Hello." She smiled

Oh now she smiles? Ugh, I hate. "Do you remember me"?

She looked at her from head to toe. "No, I'm sorry, I don't."

"I was in here yesterday, you wouldn't wait on me."

"Oh." It finally dawned on her.

"You work on commission, right."?

"Yes."

She smirked. "Well, um…" She lifted up the shopping bags for her to see. "Big mistake, big, huge. I have to do more shopping now." Natasha flipped her hair and left leaving the woman with her mouth wide open.

Natasha walked in the hotel with the bellboy carrying most of her bags. With were about 20 in total.

As she passed by, Tony noticed her and smiled.

Once all the bags were settled in the hotel room, she tipped the man. "Thank you." She smiled and sat down and took off her shoes. She ran her hand through her hair and smiled in pure happiness. She finally felt like a pretty woman.

* * *

"Let's finish this afternoon." Clint dismissed the meeting.

Stuckey turned to Clint. "You were right about Morse. He mortgaged everything he owns, right down to secure a loan from the back and it's just not any bank. Plymouth Trust."

"Mm" Clint was distracted

"So, it goes without saying, your business means more to them than Morse. All you have to do is call the bank."

Clint grabbed the small glass cups on the table. "Yeah."

Stuckey rolled his eyes. "Clint, excuse me for saying this, but what the hell is wrong with you this week."?

Clint started to stack the cups on top of each other.

"Are you giving Morse a chance to get away."?

"You know what I used to love when I was a kid, Phil."?

"What."?

"Blocks, building blocks, erector sets."

"So I liked Monopoly, what's your point."?

"We don't build anything or make anything." Clint remembered when Natasha asked him about his job.

"We make money, Clint. We have worked for over a year for this deal. It's what you said you wanted, I'm handing it to you. Morse's jugular is exposed; let's go in for the kill. Let's finish this." Stuckey urged him.

* * *

Later in the night, Natasha wanted to surprise Clint, by thanking him for everything he did for her. She ordered chocolate covered strawberries and laid it on the table. She dimmed the lights and lit some candles. She is sitting on the couch waiting for him to get home. And if you're asking what's for the main course. Well, let's say the only thing on the menu is Natasha, seeing that the only think she was wearing are black heels and the tie she got him. She heard the door open. She leaned back on the couch and propped her feet on the coffee table in front of her.

Clint who was distracted by the paper he was reading, was headed to the bedroom.

"How was your day, dear."? He heard her voice and looked at her. His eyes widen, she was completely naked in front of him. His jaw dropped. It's not that he hasn't seen her naked before it's just every time he does, it's always more spectacular than the last. He gulped. "Um, nice tie."

"I got it for you."

He smiled.

After a pleasurable hour on the couch that left them both gasping and sweaty, they decided to take a bath. Clint was sitting in between Natasha who was currently washing him.

"Well, my mother was a music teacher and married my father, and my father, whose family was extremely wealthy. Then he divorced my mother to be with another woman and took his money with him." Clint told Natasha.

Natasha massaged his chest and felt his strong muscles.

"And then she died. I was very angry with him. I spent over $50,000 dollars in therapy to say that sentence: I was very angry with him."

Natasha slowly stroked his hair.

"I do it well, don't I? I'll say it again. Hello my name is Mr. Barton and I am very angry with my father."

Natasha laughed "I would've been angry at the $50,000 thousand dollars."

"My father was the president of the third company I ever took over. I bought it, sold it off, piece by piece."

"What did the shrink say."?

Clint grabbed her hand that was on his chest and played with her fingers. "He said I was cured."

"Well, so you got even. That must've made you happy."

Clint just intertwined her fingers with his.

"Did I mention my leg is about 38 inches from hip to toe? So basically we're talking about." She wrapped both her legs around his waist. "76 inches worth of therapy wrapped around you for the bargain price of ten thousand dollars." She smiled.

Clint smiles as well.

Natasha just laughed and hugged him closer to her.

* * *

Hope you guys like the chapter! much more to come! Reviews are always appreciated :)


	8. The Polo Match

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything!**

* * *

Dylanlorelay - Thanks so much :) and yes, Nat is funny! And here is the update…please enjoy!

SavannahR1123 - Aww! That's sweet and thank you so much :) I hope you like this!

ShadowBeats22107 - Hahaha thank you, I'll take that as a compliment ;-)

Hawkwasp4 – Thank you! That totally made my day! :-D I try to incorporate my thoughts as much as I can! and I updated as soon I as could…Here it is :)

* * *

Natasha was currently holding on to the car door handle with both hands as tightly as she could. She was wearing a short white sundress, with white small pumps and a white beach sun hat with a black ribbon around it. She didn't want to be here, there were so many people here, what if one of them recognized her? But then again, why would someone from Hollywood Blvd. be at a polo game?

"What if someone recognizes me."? She looked at Clint.

Clint smiled. "Not likely. They don't spend time on Hollywood Boulevard." Clint reached behind her to pry her hands off the door handle. "Come on, let go." When he managed to pry them off, he held both her hands. "All right, you look great, you look like a lady. You are going to have a wonderful time."

Natasha hesitated, but found reassurance once she looked into his eyes. "Okay."

Clint smiled. "Good girl." He intertwined her fingers with his. "Don't fidget and smile."

Natasha smiled and Clint led her to the announcer's table.

Once they approached he introduced her to two women of high class. "This is Gwen and Gretchen, the infamous Olsen sisters, who have made marrying well an art form."

Gwen scoffed. "Clint."

Clint laughed. "Excuse me for a minute." He patted Natasha's back softly if telling her that she will be fine. When she smiled at him, he left.

Gwen looked at Natasha from head to toe. "So, you're the flavor of the month." Gwen spat at Natasha and looked the other way.

Natasha looked down.

Gretchen immediately responded. "Don't listen to her. She's just being testy, because Clint's our most eligible bachelor." She took a sip of her drink. "Every girl is trying to land him."

"Well, I'm not trying to land him; I'm just using him for sex." Natasha smirked and walked away. Natasha wasn't about to let any of these rich bitches be all over Clint, she was with him and if they didn't like it, oh well.

Gwen immediately turned around and her jaw dropped.

Gretchen just huffed out a laugh.

Natasha returned to Clint who was watching the polo match from the sidelines.

When the team scored, Clint clapped. "Well done."

"Well done! Whoo, whoo, whoo! Natasha pumped her fist in the air as she shouted, causing the people near her to look her way. Natasha smiled, it was so easy to mess with these rich folks, god she loved it. "Tell me again, why we are here."? She looked at Clint.

"Business." Clint just looked straight ahead.

"Business mingling."?

"Yeah."

"Clint."! Someone called out.

Clint turned around to find Stuckey next to him. "Hey, good to see you."

"You too." Stuckey replied.

"I want you to meet a friend of mine, Natasha Romanoff." He placed a hand on her back.

Phil stuck out his hand, so this is the mystery girl that has Clint has been day dreaming during their meetings he thought. "Hi, Phillip Stuckey, This is my wife, Elizabeth."

Natasha smiled and shook Phil's hand as well as Elizabeth's.

"Always a pleasure to meet one of Clint's girls." Elizabeth smiled. She turned to Phil, whispered something in his ear and left.

"How about I get you a drink." He handed Natasha his champagne. "Natasha, why don't you start with that?"

Natasha smiled and grabbed the glass.

"I'll be right back. Clint did you notice that Senator Adams is here."?

"Mm-mm, I asked him."

"This is why I have pledged my eternal love for you! I'll be back." He left to grab more drinks.

"A real genuine guy, who is he."? Natasha observed Stuckey as he left.

"He's my lawyer, He's all right." Clint shrugged.

Natasha looked around. "Are these people your friends."? Natasha couldn't believe these were the people that Clint hanged out with.

"I spend time with them, yeah."

"Well, no wonder."

"No wonder what."? Clint looked at her.

Natasha looked down. "No wonder why you came looking for me." They came from two totally different worlds and for the first time she felt out of place. Clint could easily get any girl he wants, be he chose me, I guess that means something she thought.

* * *

A little while later, Natasha was feeling better and grew more confident being with these people. She was on the polo field, along with other people, because it was a tradition to stomp the divots of grass back into its place. She jumped back and forth, this was actually fun, she smiled.

Clint was on the other side of the field with Elizabeth. Clint was too busy looking at Natasha that he didn't know it until Elizabeth spoke up. "She's sweet, Clint. Where ever did you find her."?

Clint thought for a second. "976-BABE." He walked pass her to join Natasha.

Stuckey was seeing both Clint and the girl, Natasha from a distance. He saw when Clint picked Natasha up in his arms and lifted her off the ground, while Natasha wrapped her arms around his neck, they both laughed and smiled. Huh? Well they certainly look cozy with each other for them to only be friends. Stuckey out of all the years that he had known Clint, he had never seen him act like this, especially not with his girlfriends. Something was up…was this girl the reason Clint had been acting all distracted lately? He sighed and shook his head, something didn't seem right with this girl, and he was going to find out.

* * *

Natasha was sitting on top of a red convertible car, with a new friend she made. While, a man that worked at the club was taking off her shoes.

"It's all part of the game of polo; you get to have your shoes polished by a member of the club. I have something in the car that will buff that." He took her shoes and left.

"Thank you." She smiled.

"Natasha."?

Natasha turned towards the voice."Hi, David Morse." He started to approach her.

The woman that was with Natasha, hopped of the car and patted her arm. "Excuse me." She smiled and walked away.

Natasha hopped off the car, taking off her hat, and walked towards him. "David." She smiled.

"How are you."? He returned her smile.

"I'm okay."

"I thought that was you." He grabbed her hat. "I like this hat." He stopped a couple inches away from her.

Natasha looked at him. "It's new." She smiled

True to his word, Stuckey followed Natasha around, and now here she was talking to David Morse, how odd they know other, he thought.

"Hey Phillip, what are you looking at."? Elizabeth asked her husband.

"Clint's date."

"Well, I'm going for a ride with the Ritter's in their new car, ok hon." She kissed his cheek.

"Uh-huh." He kept looking at them; they seem a little too close.

Elizabeth sighed. "Phillip, I'm going to rip off my clothes and do a naked belly dance for the polo players."

"Have fun." He distractedly said

Elizabeth walked away defeated.

Oh, wait until he told Clint. He walked away to find him. He knew there was something wrong with her.

"Come meet my horse, Natasha." David motioned for her to follow him.

"I don't know, Clint's waiting for me, I don't want..."

" It's ok, he's right here."

Natasha hesitated and looked around. "Okay, just for a second." She kept looking back. "I didn't know you were playing today." She looked at David.

* * *

"Well, I was asking for directions and there see was." Clint simply put.

Stuckey nodded. "Oh, so you just ran into her? That's great." He cleared his throat. "So, what does she do."?

Clint thought about it, hmm how could he put this? "Um, she's in sales." Well, it wasn't entirely wrong.

"Sales? Terrific, that's good. So what does she sale."?

Clint thought about and looked around. Why was he asking so many questions? "Why do you want to know."? He crossed his arms.

"Ok, just here me out on this, I've known you a long time and I see some differences in you this week, like the tie." He motioned towards it. "And I'm wondering if this girl is the difference."

Clint looked down at the tie; it was the tie that Natasha got him. Clint liked that tie, it was different and loved that it came from her.

"Especially when I see her talking to David Morse." Stuckey pointed towards them.

Clint immediately turned around and saw them talking by his horse, looking rather cozy with each other and they were talking awfully close. He frowned. Especially when he saw when David touched her arm and looking at her with a huge smile on his face. His fists clenched. He didn't like it at all. "Um, I introduced them at dinner the other night."

"So now they're best friends."? Stuckey scoffed. "This girl appears from nowhere, now she's talking to guy whose company we are trying to buy. That's a little convenient, don't you think."?

Clint tore his eyes away from them and looked at Stuckey. "No, I don't."

"How do you know she hasn't attached herself to you because she is bringing information back to Morse. I mean, this happens, Industrial espionage."

Clint started laughing. He actually thought Natasha was a spy? Although he hated himself for doing this , but it was the only way to get Stuckey to shut up and get off Natasha's back.

"Phil, listen to me. She's not a spy. She is a hooker."

Phil scoffed. "Oh yea, right." He sarcastically replied.

"She is a hooker." Clint said more seriously. "I picked her up on Hollywood Blvd. in your car."

"Oh man." Phil laughed out. "I think you're the only millionaire I've heard of that goes looking for a bargain basement streetwalker."

Clint scoffed out in annoyance and lightly shoved Stuckey out of his way. "I'm sorry I told you."

"Senator Adams, I'm pleased you can make it." Clint shook hands with him.

"Thank you, I hope the information I gave you was helpful."

Phil noticed that Clint was distracted and went to talk to Natasha who was by a tree. "Enjoying your time here, Natasha."?

"Yeah, I'm having a great time." She smiled.

"It must be quite a change from Hollywood Blvd..."?

Natasha lost her smile. "What."? Did she hear correctly? How the fuck does he know?

"Clint told me."

Natasha looked down, How could Clint do this to her?

"Don't worry; your secret is safe with me." Stuckey looked around. "Listen, maybe you and I could get together sometime after Clint leaves." He ran his finger down her arm.

Natasha eyes started to water and looked at Stuckey who was only a couple of inches taller that her. "Yea sure" She replied after she composed herself. "Why not."

"Then we will just have to do that then." Stuckey smirked until he heard his wife call him. He looked at Natasha again before he left.

Natasha closed her eyes in disbelief; she couldn't believe that just happened. She turned around and saw Clint who smiled at her. She just turned away and ignored him. She wrapped her arms around herself. Now she felt like she didn't belong.

* * *

Clint opened the door to the penthouse; he set the keys down on the table.

Natasha just slammed the door shut and put her hat on the desk.

Clint turned to look at her. "You all right."?

"I'm fine." She muttered out as she walked passed him.

"Fine? Okay, I've gotten seven 'fines' since we left the match. Can I have another word please."? Honestly, he didn't know what was wrong with her. One moment she was happily wrapped around his arms and now she wanted to rip them off.

"Asshole." She spat out. "There's a word." She walked into the bathroom and slammed the door shut.

Clint winced. "I think I like 'fine' better."

Natasha opened the door and took her shoes off. "Just tell me one thing. Why did you make me get all dressed up for."?

Clint walked over to her. "Well, for one thing the clothing was appropriate."

"No, what I mean is, if you were going to tell everybody I'm a hooker, Why didn't you let me wear my own clothes."

Clint sighed. Stuckey? Of course. He knew he shouldn't have told him. "I did not…"

Natasha interrupted him. "At least if I'm in my own clothes, when someone like Stuckey comes up to me, I'm prepared, I can handle it." Natasha went to grab a bottle of Diet Cola.

"I'm sorry, I'm not happy with Stuckey at all for saying that and for doing that. But he is my attorney. I've known him for ten years."

Natasha struggled to open the bottle. Ugh, really?

"He thought you were a spy, what was I suppose to do? He was being paranoid."?

Natasha gave up on the bottle and slammed it on the table. "Do you think you're my pimp now? That you can just pass me off to all your friends. I'm not some toy." Natasha walked away from him.

"I know you're not my toy! Natasha, comeback here, I'm speaking to you."? He raised his voice.

Natasha halted and turned to look at him with her hands on her hips.

"I hate to point out the obvious but you are in fact a hooker and you are my employee."

"No, you don't own me, I decide. I say who, I say when, I say who."! She shouted and then realized her repeated the same thing twice. Really? Of course that will happen to her. She just crossed her arms and pouted.

"Look, I refuse to spend the next few days fighting with you. I said I was sorry and I meant it. That's the end of it." He shouted back.

Natasha looked at him with a hard stare. "I'm sorry I ever met you."

Clint face fell in disappointment.

"I'm sorry I ever got into your stupid car." Natasha stormed into the bathroom.

Clint rubbed his temples. "As if you had so many more appealing options."

"I never had anyone make me feel as cheap as you did today."

He scoffed. "Somehow I find that very hard to believe." He spat back in anger.

Natasha wordlessly grabbed all of her clothes from the bathroom and grabbed her bag from under the bed.

Clint stopped what he was doing and looked at her. "Where are you going."?

"I want my money; I want to get out of here."

Clint looked at her in disbelief. Was she really leaving? He sighed. After a moment of pure silence he grabbed his wallet and threw the money on the bed. Then he walked away without a glance at her.

Natasha hated to admit but she was a little heartbroken that he didn't try to stop her. She just looked at the money on the bed and without taking it, she left the penthouse.

Clint looked when the door closed. He sighed and looked back and noticed she didn't take the money. He felt awful.

* * *

"Come on." Natasha pushed the down button on the elevator. Jesus can't this piece of shit hurry up. Natasha looked back to the door and saw that it opened. She quickly looked away, looking anywhere but him.

Clint approached her. "I'm sorry."

Natasha just looked straight ahead.

"I wasn't prepared to answer questions about us. That was stupid and cruel. I didn't mean it." Clint continued after Natasha didn't say anything. "I don't want you to go. Will you stay the week."?

"Why"? She whispered.

"I saw you talking to David Morse and I didn't like it."

"We were just talking."

"I didn't like it." He repeated.

Then the elevator came and Dennis came out. "Down"?

Clint just looked at Natasha.

Natasha looked at him back and looked at Dennis and shook her head.

Dennis noticed the tension between them, he just nodded and closed the elevator doors.

Natasha looked into Clint's eyes. "You hurt me."

Clint looked into her eyes and noticed that they were watery and it pained him that he was the one who caused it. "Yes."

"Don't do it again."

He nodded.

Natasha slowly made her back into the penthouse.

Clint followed. At least she was back where she belonged, which was with him.

* * *

**A/N: Ohh, their first fight! Let me know what you think :) **


	9. A Night at the Opera

**A/N: Thanks to everyone that has followed this story! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

* * *

ShadowBeats22107 – Here's the next update, hope you enjoy (:

SavannahR1123 - Of course they had to make up! :) Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Arwennicole - Hahaha Yes jealously is an ugly monster! And Yep, The "other" intense chapter is coming up very soon ;)

Soccerstar0198 – Thanks! I hope you like this one as well! :)

* * *

After their fight, Clint and Natasha decided to make up for it, by having hot, sweaty make-up sex. Which they both found very pleasurable and satisfying, since both of them have a mutual preference of liking it rough. Now they both were in bed, facing each other, with the sheet covering only from their waist down, which meant that Natasha was showing her breasts, but hey it was nothing Clint hasn't seen before, and he didn't seem to mind.

"The first guy in fell in love with was a total nothing, and the second was worse." Natasha walls finally came down and decided to tell Clint her story. "My mom called me a bum magnet, if there was a bum within a fifty mile radius; I was completely attracted to him. Actually, that is how I ended up here is Los Angeles. I followed bum number three." She said.

"Mm". Clint was listening intensely to what Natasha was saying. He was happy to see the Natasha has finally decided to fully open up to him.

"So, here I was with no money, no friends and no bum." She joked.

Clint snorted a laugh. "And you chose this as your profession"?

Natasha shrugged. "Well, I worked in a couple fast food places, and parked cars at wrestling, but I couldn't make the rent and I was too ashamed to go back home. That's when I met Kit, she was a hooker and made it sound so great…so one day I did it and I cried the whole time." Natasha's green emerald eyes starting brimming in tears, as she remembered her first time, it was horrible. "But then I got regulars, and you know, it's not like anybody plans this, it's not your childhood dream."

Clint raised his hand to caress her cheek. "You can be so much more." He whispered whole heartedly

She looked in to his grey-blue eyes that she had grown to love. "People put you down enough, you start you believe it." She smiled sadly.

"I think you are very bright, a very special woman." He said.

"The bad stuff is easier to believe. You ever notice that."? No more words were exchanged between them; they spent the rest of the night looking in to each other's eyes.

* * *

The next morning...

"I don't what to talk to him. I'll call him on Monday." Phillip Stuckey told the lady in the front desk. "Did he sign the papers."?

"No, he had to leave." She replied.

Phil then saw Clint walking his way. "Wait, you can't leave now, we're in too deep."

Clint rolled his eyes. "Don't panic Phil, Morse isn't going anywhere, I'll be back here in the morning." Clint turned his attention to the secretary. "Did you send the tickets to the hotel."?

"Yes, sir."

"Thank you." Clint started to walk way.

"Where are you going."? Phil persisted.

"I have a date." Clint simply put.

Phil scoffed. "With the hooker."?

Clint immediately stopped as his fist clenched, but remained calm. "Be careful, Phillip." He gritted through his teeth.

* * *

Clint paced around the living room; waiting for Natasha, Clint was wearing an Armani black tuxedo. Tonight was their little date night. He continued to pace until he saw Natasha come out. He smiled when he saw her. His face didn't betray anything, on the outside he looked cool, calm and collected and on the inside he was reeling on how beautiful she looked.

Natasha looked at him and shrugged. Natasha had on black Versace off- the shoulder dress, which poured her womanly curves. The gown features a fitted bodice, gathered detail at the hip and light embellishments on her arms. Natasha put her hands on her hips when Clint started circling her. "Well do I look okay."?

"Mm" He huffed out.

"Mm"? That's it? That's all she gets, a Mm? She didn't think she looked that bad.

"Something's missing."

Natasha looked at him in confusion as she looked at her dress. "Well, nothing else is going to fit into this dress, I'll tell you that." Natasha grabbed both her breasts in her hands that were almost basically popping out of her dress.

"Well, maybe something in this box will, but I don't want you to get too excited, it's only on loan."

Natasha slowly made her way to Clint as he opened the jewelry box. She smiled; it was beautiful diamond heart necklace. She reached to touch it.

Clint smirked as he slammed the box shut on Natasha's hand as a joke.

Natasha shrieked and started laughing, while Clint laughed as well.

* * *

"They really let you borrow this stuff from the jewelry store."? Natasha asked as Clint clasped the necklace around her neck.

"I'm a very good customer."

Natasha looked at the necklace in awe. She hoped one day she will own a necklace this beautiful. "If you were to buy this, how much will it cost."?

"A quarter of a million."

Natasha eyes widen. "A quarter of a million dollars."?

Clint laughed. "Yes, come on let's go."He guided Natasha out the door and into the elevator.

Natasha looked over to Clint. "So, where are we going."?

"It's a surprise."

She nodded. "If I forget to tell you later, I had a really good time tonight." She smiled.

Clint looked at her in astonishment but smiled appreciatively. "Thank you."

Dennis the elevator just smiled at the interaction between them.

They both walked out of the elevator and walked to the entrance, but as Natasha walked by, all the employees stopped what there were doing and looked at her in amazement, including Tony himself.

Clint turned to Natasha.

Natasha wanted to fidget, but when Clint looked at her, she immediately stopped and smiled.

"When you're not fidgeting, you look very beautiful and very tall."

Natasha laughed.

* * *

Clint got out of the limo and held out a hand to Natasha to help her out of the car. "You want to go to San Francisco this evening."?

Natasha looked down the runway and looked at the private plane and there was a red carpet leading towards the plane. Wow, did Clint do this all for her? "I've never been on a plane." She admitted.

"Really? Then how did you get to LA"?

"By bus."

"Of course." He laughed and thanked the limo driver, Darryl. The both walked down the red carpet and made their way to the plane.

* * *

Natasha had her hand around Clint's arm. "We're late."

"No, it's all right. Opening night never starts on time anyway."

"Okay"

They made their way inside the theater where they heard the crown murmuring and the orchestra was tuning.

The usher led them to their seats. "Right this way Mr. Barton."

Natasha walked in first and looked down, since they were in the balcony. She smiled, she loved being in high places.

Clint spotted an old family friend. "Doris, nice to see you." He smiled

"Clint, how are you."? The 80 year old woman greeted.

"I'm great."

"Hey come here you got to look at this."

Clint turned around. "It's all right, I've already seen it."

"If you're so afraid of heights, then why do you get seats up here."? Referring to the balcony.

Clint sat down. "Because they're the best."

Natasha just shrugged and sat down as well.

"Is there anything else sir."? The usher asked.

"No, thank you." Clint responded.

"Ok, the glasses are there." He pointed towards them. "Enjoy the opera."

"Oh." Natasha grabbed one "So, you said this was in Italian." They were going to see _La Traviata _an opera in Italian that tells the story of how a rich man falls tragically in love with a courtesan. Huh? Almost similiar to her and Clint, well except the love part. Natasha thought.

"Mm-hm."

"So how am I supposed to know what they are saying?" Natasha silently cursed and she kept trying to see through the binoculars, since they were opera glasses, they were different, they had one handle on them and the other didn't so the other side will flop to the side and Natasha tried to swing that side back up and look through them at the same time. "These are broken, mine are broken." She pouted.

Clint just silently laughed at her while she was battling with the glasses. "No, its ok, it's alright." He took the glasses and took the left side and flipped it towards the right. Now they were both equal. "Believe me you will understand, the music is very powerful."

"Oh." Natasha simply grabbed the glasses and looked through them. They dimmed the lights. "There's a band." She enthusiastically said.

Clint just smiled and shook his head. He leaned in and whispered in her ear. "People's reaction to opera the first time they see it is very dramatic. They either love it or they hate it. If they love it, they will always love it, if they don't they may learn to appreciate it, but it will never become a part of their soul."

"Mm." Natasha nodded and turned her way to the stage as the show started. She smiled at Clint and leaned her arms on the edge of the balcony. She looked like a little girl in a candy store. The colors and lights and environment, she loved it.

Halfway through the show, they are at the climax where the courtesan tells the rich man, no matter how much she loves him and he loves her, they can't be. Natasha is on the edge of her seat as her heart swells in despair when she sees the courtesan woman her pour her heart out to the rich man. Their love can never be. Then Natasha went to put her hand over her heart but accidentally touched the necklace that Clint gave her to wear that evening. As the show progressed Natasha couldn't help but feel like this was them. The similarities were too real. Was she in love with Clint? No, she couldn't, she was a hooker, and she wasn't meant to feel anything, but then again how come she did.

At the end, Natasha was nearly in tears.

Clint looked at her and the same thoughts were running this his head as well.

When the show ended, he gave Natasha his handkerchief.

She graciously took it and clapped as she stood up, her look lingered on the stage. She loved it. She heard a voice behind her.

"Did you enjoy the opera dear."? Doris asked.

Natasha turned to the old lady. "Oh, it was so good I almost peed my pants." She laughed and wiped the tears on her face.

"What."? Her jaw dropped.

Clint just looked at Natasha as she walked out and turned to Doris. "She said she liked it better than _Pirates of Penzance._"

"Oh." She smiled and stood there rather confused.

"Yeah." Clint smiled, Doris god bless her, was going to be there for a while trying to figure it out.

* * *

"I moved the queen, I like the queen." Natasha exclaimed.

"You can't move the queen."

Natasha laughed.

"Do you really want to do that?" Clint said as he laughed. They were in the hotel, playing chess in the living room. Clint looked at his watch. "Why don't we finish this tomorrow, I have to work and it's really late."

Natasha nervously played with her fingers. "Why don't you not go to work tomorrow."?

Clint's almost spit out the water he was drinking. "Me, not work."?

"Yeah." Natasha nodded.

Clint contemplated his answer. "Well, I do own the company. I guess I can." He looked at Natasha.

Natasha smiled and jumped out of her chair and in to Clint's lap.

Clint smiled and kissed the side of her head. It was something he has grown accustomed to do that since they don't kiss, and wondered if they ever will. "We will spend the whole day together tomorrow, okay."?

"Okay." She eagerly replied. She was looking forward to spend the whole day with him. The only time she had him to herself was only nights. Seeing that they only have a couple days left, she wanted to spend as much time with him as she could before they part ways.

"Okay." He stated as he wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her closer to him. He found the bottom of her dress and lifted it over her head, leaving her in her underwear . He looked into her eyes and with a calculated decision he wrapped her legs around his waist and carried her to the bedroom.

* * *

I hope you guys liked it, reviews are always appreciated :) and if you're wondering what Natasha's dress looks like, its the dress that Scarlett Johansson wore to the 'Under the Skin' Venice film festival premiere!


	10. Day off and Confessions

**A/N: I want to thank everyone that has followed and favorite this story! I highly appreciate it! And sorry for delay, I basically wrote the last part of the chapter in my Psychology class! I just wanted to get this right!**

**Disclaimer: I ****don't**** own anything!**

* * *

JWolf28 – Thanks for the review and please enjoy this chapter! :)

ShadowBeats22107 – Here's the update and I have a feeling that you will love this chapter! (:

SavannahR1123 – I updated as soon as I could and I guess you will have the answer for your question in this chapter ;)

* * *

Sarah, the secretary made her way into Phillip's office to in from him of the news she just got. "Excuse me sir, these are the reports you wanted." She set them down on the desk. "And Mr. Barton just called; he's taking the day off." She said.

Phillip looked up at her with his jaw practically hitting the floor. "What."? He exclaimed. Did he hear correctly, was he taking the day off? Clint has never taken a day off in his life, work is his life. Then it dawned on him. He scoffed at the thought, of course, so he can spend the day with the hooker. He couldn't believe he would blow off work to screw a cheap, streetwalker.

"Yes, that's what he said." She smiled, even she couldn't believe it either, but he deserved it, she thought.

* * *

Clint and Natasha decided to take a stroll in the park, since it was a nice day outside. Even though it was Clint's day off to relax, he still had on a suit. It was habit, I guess. Natasha was casual, wearing a short black dress with black flats. They were walking along the water fountain, when Natasha spotted a hot dog stand. "I'm starving, there's a Snap Dog vendor. Do you have any money."? She asked.

He nodded. "I have money, but I have no idea what a snap dog is." He said.

Natasha held Clint's hand. "Well, I'm gonna…well you will buy the snap dog, and we will cop-a-squat under a tree somewhere."

"Cop a what."? He looked Natasha in confusion.

"Cop-a-squat." She said as she guided him towards the snap dog vendor.

Natasha found a spot under a tree, where she laid a blanket for them to relax. Now she proceeded to take off his shoes.

"All right, read the first two pages." Clint was on the phone, of course trying to sneak in a little work.

Natasha sighed, does that man not know the definition of relaxation, seriously. She had enough of this; she grabbed the phone out of Clint's hand and hung up the phone.

"I was talking to someone." He said.

* * *

After a long lecture from Natasha about relaxation, Clint decided that she was right. He was taking the day off, which consisted of him doing nothing related to work. So he then came up with the idea of them going horseback riding. He hadn't since he was a little kid, and he enjoyed it. He was thankful that he found someone like Natasha that showed him to enjoy the little things in life. Since he was always working he never got the chance to stop and observe all the things that surrounded him. He then realized that he wasn't enjoying life anymore, he was always stuck in an office and now this will be always something he will always be thankful for Natasha. Showing him life again.

Natasha was just thankful that she had the right appropriate clothing for the outing. She never rode a horse before, but she was getting the hang of it, like she has been riding a horse all of her life.

Clint noticed that though. He knew it was extremely difficult to ride a horse, especially for the first time and Natasha did it with ease.

"You really have the hang of this, don't you."? Clint smiled at her.

"Well yeah, I mean you did say to me once after we slept together that I rode you like a championship horse rider. So, of course it will only come natural to me, right."? Natasha grinned and then laughed when she noticed Clint blush.

Clint cleared his throat awkwardly. "It slipped out." Clint's blush grew deeper, but thankfully you couldn't tell too much because the sun was setting down. Wait what? The sun was setting already? I guess time does fly by when you're having fun, he thought. "Ok, let's go back." He said.

They both got off their horses and walked them back the stable.

"I had a really good time, Clint." Natasha smiled softly at him.

"I'm glad you did." He smiled back at her, while wrapping his arm around her waist and kissed her forehead.

* * *

A little while in to the night, after stopping by a café. They were riding in the limo to go back to the hotel with their fingers intertwined with one another. Although this only is a one week deal, they acted more like a couple. Even by standers will comment on how an adorable couple they are. They both smiled politely and but they didn't correct them, either.

"Did you know that two of the back pieces we heard tonight, were found by Felix Mendelssohn, in a butcher's shop."? Clint asked.

Natasha tried to pay attention to Clint was telling her, but her attention went somewhere else. The limo turned to Hollywood Boulevard and she started to shake.

"Wait, what's with you? You're fidgeting." Clint said as he saw her hands shake. Ok, now he was worried, because she hadn't done that in a while.

"Um, there's a club up here and I'd like to stop into for a second, to see my roommate, if that's okay."? She said.

Clint sighed in relief. "Absolutely." He smiled at her. "Darryl"?

"Darryl, can you just please pull up into the back alley way, please."?

"The Blue Banana."? Clint asked when he saw the club.

"Yes, The Blue Banana."

"What a colorful life you lead." Clint said.

Darryl pulled into the alley way, where Natasha and Clint got out of the car.

"If you say this is a nice place, then I'm sure it is." Clint stated. Sure it wasn't Beverly Hills, but Natasha likes it and he will like whatever Natasha likes.

"I just want to run in for a minute to see if she's there. So just stay here, I'm hoping they don't spot this limo as it is."

Clint nodded. "I'll block it with my body." He spread out his arms in attempt to cover the limo and laughed.

Natasha turned to him and managed a smile before walking in the club.

"Hey Nat, you looking good, did you win the lottery or what."? Ryder turned to her as he eyed her up and down.

Natasha had on a purple strapless dress that went to her knees. But she ignored him and pushed by him to search for Kit. "Hey Rachel, have you've seen Kit."?

"Not since Tuesday." Rachel replied. "Oh and Carlos is looking for her."

Natasha nodded and went towards the bar.

"Hi honey, you look great."

She smiled. "Thanks pops, have you've seen Kit."?

"She went to Santa Barbara." He said.

Natasha pulled out a card from her purse. "Ok here's my number where I'll be for the rest of the week and have her call me and tell her to stop by, okay." Natasha handed him card to him.

"Okay honey." He nodded.

Natasha walked outside and immediately froze when she saw the scene before her. Carlos and his gang had Clint surrounded. Natasha took a deep breath, before slowly approaching them. "What's going on here."?

"I don't know, you just left and now I'm in the middle of _west side story_." Clint responded.

Carlos took the cigarette out of his mouth. "I think you owe me some money, baby."

"$200, to be exact." One of Carlos's friends spoke up.

Clint scoffed. "Don't you have school tomorrow, or something."

"Now, I hear you got yourself a new job." Carlos said.

Natasha rolled her eyes. "Let's leave." She told Clint and made a move to pass Carlos but was unsuccessful.

"You ain't going no place, baby." Carlos threatened.

"Hey, hey, hey." Clint stepped in front of Natasha and pushed her back.

"You're out of your neighborhood, this ain't no Beverly Hills."

"Oh god, I don't believe this." He saw Carlos's gang come closer to him. "Wait, this guy has a knife coming out of his skateboard, he's going to stab me…and what are going to do, strangle me with a slinky."? He exclaimed when he spotted a guy was a colorful slinky in his hand. God this was the most ridiculous display he's ever seen. Despite of a good handful of his gang surrounding him, he wasn't afraid, he will do anything to protect Natasha, even if it meant him getting stabbed and in this case be strangled by a slinky. "Okay, this is what is happening; you believe that this person," He pointed towards Natasha "owes you money, right? $200."?

"That's right." Carlos replied.

"Why"? Clint asked.

"Because this is my block."

Clint turned to Natasha."His block."?

Natasha just watched as the scene unfolded in front of her. She didn't Clint to get hurt, but watching him defend her, her heart swelled with joy. "He's a drug dealer, it's about Kit. Let's just go Clint." She grabbed his arm.

Carlos once again stopped them. "So, Clint, what does it feel to be a trick."?

"I am not a trick." Clint scoffed and pointed towards Darryl. "This is a trick. Darryl, left pocket." Clint instructed.

Darryl opened up his jacket to reveal a gun he had in his pocket.

"Isn't that incredible? And he does have a permit. Thank you gentlemen." He grabbed Natasha and led her towards the limo, before Clint stopped and turned to Carlos. "Don't you ever go near her again." He said.

Carlos huffed out in anger.

"Does Darryl always carry a gun"? Natasha asked Clint when they were inside the limo.

"When he drives me, yes." Clint replied.

* * *

Natasha was finishing putting on her lotion, her daily routine before going to bed. She ran her hands over her hair as she walked out of the bathroom, only to stop in amazement when she saw the scene before her. "He sleeps." She smiled.

Clint was sleeping against the head board of the bed.

Natasha slowly approached him; she sat next to him and just looked at him for awhile. He looked so serene and peaceful; this was the first time she saw him sleeping actually. She lifted her right hand to her mouth; she lightly pressed a kiss on her index finger and gently pressed it against his lips, careful not to wake him. Natasha got a feeling to be near him, so she leaned in closer and she softly placed a tender kiss on his cheek. She pulled back slightly and her gaze lingered on his lips. They looked so soft and tempting. She knew that she was going in to personal territory, especially after what Kit taught her, to not to ever kiss clients on the mouth. But that was it, Clint wasn't just a client anymore to her, he was more, much, much more to her. Without hesitation she lightly pressed her lips on his.

Clint softly gasped and immediately woke up and met with Natasha's emerald green eyes. Wait, did she just kiss him? This was something that he wanted to do since day one, and the other time on the piano but she rejected him twice, and ever since then, he stopped trying. But now she initiated their kiss first. Was he dreaming? Was it by accident? But she was smiling though, as if she wanted to do it. He just closed his eyes again.

Natasha smiled at his expression, boy she really surprised him, didn't she? She leaned in again and this time she firmly placed a kiss on his lips. After a few soft pecks; she captured his lips completely.

Clint was reeling, the feel of her lips was amazing, they were softer than he imagined and her mouth was sweet. After the pecks she gave him, he couldn't take it anymore. He leaned forward and cupped her face in his hands to put more power into the kiss. After a little while of exploring and familiarizing with each other's lips; the kiss grew, more passionate and hungry.

Natasha didn't know she was holding her breath until Clint's hands slides through her hair, tilting her head just so, and she gasps and wraps her arms around her neck and Clint laid her gently on the bed, with him on top of her. Mouths are made for this, Natasha thinks. Clint's mouth is made for this. His kiss is so possessive, so demanding, so passionate, and so perfect. Natasha thinks it was worth waiting a whole year for. Since she never kissed clients in the mouth and she hadn't had a boyfriend in a while, so Clint was her first kiss in over a year and it was worth every second of waiting.

Clint was just as overwhelmed as she was, the feeling was incredible. He found the hem of her white nightgown, honestly he didn't care for the lingerie she was wearing, and he briefly broke the kiss to lift if over her head and throw it on the floor. Yes, she was naked underneath it, but he didn't care, he had seen that already. He quickly latched his lips on to her again. He pulled away and looked at her, he traced her lips with his fingers, and he couldn't believe this was happening, he kept having to pull back to see that it wasn't a dream. He looked in to her eyes and leaned in the catch her lips in a passionate kiss.

The moment his tongue touches her, Natasha knows that there was no stopping what she was feeling right now. She runs her hands over his chest, loving the fact he wasn't wearing a shirt, seeing he was only is boxers. She could kiss him forever and it still wouldn't be enough. After he is gone, it is his mouth she will remember- his lips firm against hers, his tongue alive in her mouth. And when she is intoxicated, dizzy from it, he'll lift his head and smile at her and the night will unravel.

He grazes a knuckle against the side of her breast and her nipple puckers instantly. His fingers drift across her collarbone, down her shoulder, dip into the little bowl at her elbow and she whispers his name. But this is torture of the best kind and she hopes he'll string it out forever because when he is done, when they are done, he will leave and she will be alone again.

She pushes her hips up.

"Patience," he told her.

His palm grazes her stomach, slides down over her sharp hip-bone and then drifts down her leg. Then his mouth is at her nipple, closed around it, sucking and pulling and Natasha feels the center of things shift.

It's going too fast. And not fast enough. She arches into his, feels his broad hand supporting her back, holding her still.

After, getting rid of his boxers, then he is between her legs, his fingers gentle as he parts her. She watches him and he watches her as he leans into her, pressing that beautiful mouth into her slick center, his tongue flat and then precise.

"Oh, God, Clint." She moaned. Natasha tries to stay still. But then Clint's finger is curled inside, pressing against her and he's sucking her clit, humming her name and her toes are curled against the bed and her hips are reaching for the stars and …

"Jesus!" she groaned.

But he doesn't stop. There is always more with Clint. Another pinnacle to reach.

He slides another finger into her, rests his thumb against her clit and slides up her body to nudge at her nipple with his tongue. She has barely recovered from her first orgasm before he has her speeding towards her second.

"Stop," she protested.

"Can't," he responded.

She feels his teeth at her areola. The pain is insignificant. The pleasure is not.

She feels the waves of bliss. No one fills her like this. Only Clint. He is the only one.

He is angled over her, his elbows locked, his biceps corded with the effort of holding himself still and then he is moving, cautiously at first and then when she locks her ankles in the small of the back, he pushes harder.

It is new every time. She forgets what this feels like, his eyes on her, the slant of his cheekbone in the murky light, his fingers in her hair, pressing against the tiny marks on her breast, his cock relentless. And then he twists and pulls and she is on top, her hands on his shoulders, her breasts quivering, riding him like he is a beast that can be tamed,like their feelings can be controlled. Natasha feels it in every kiss, touch and this is too much for her. After claiming she did it like a robot, with no emotion, she let herself go a little bit on the piano encounter and pulled back a little after that. But now, she has actually fully given herself to him, all of her emotions and feelings.

She can feel him in her belly. She tosses her head back, tilts her pelvis forward and hits the sweet spot in the seconds before his fingers find her clit.

They come together, soundless, except for Natasha's tiny moan. She collapses on top of him. Both satisfied and content. She smiled when he pressed a kiss on her forehead, now she felt special. After countless fucks throughout her career, she finally made love. As she was happy that it was with Clint.

* * *

A little while later, Natasha got her wish, Clint is actually sleeping next to her in bed and is holding her in his arms and he already drifted off to sleep. Natasha felt safe and secure in his arms and she ran her fingers on her arms and chest. After they made love and Natasha felt emotions that she has never felt before, now she was certain of her feelings. The feeling she has been struggling with over the past days. She finally admitted it. "I love you, Clint." She whispered and smiled in content, before closing her eyes and drifting off to a dreamless sleep.

Little did she know that Clint was only resting his eyes. Clint slowly opened them and he heard everything Natasha said.

* * *

**A/N: Again sorry for the delay, but I wanted to get the love scene right, I didn't want to rush through it. So how was it? Please review and let me know! :) **


	11. Natasha's Fairy tale and Last Goodbye

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the delay! I had a psychology exam I had to study for but that is over with :) And I also want to thank the people who have followed and favorite this story so far! I really appreciate it! (:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****anything!**

Arwennicole – Aww thank you so much! :D And yes I'm pretty sure you will know what will happen in this chapter with Stuckey! Enjoy!(:

ShadowBeats22107 – You are going to have to find out this chapter! And yes, Stuckey needs to be slapped!

Soccerstar0198 – Thank you :) I hope you enjoy this chapter!

SavannahR1123 – Hahaha yes she does! And here is the update! Sorry for the delay! Enjoy! :)

Hawkwasp4 – I know I'm so sorry about that! But you will find out what Clint feels…later! Lol you're so sweet! I hope this long chapter makes up for the long delay! (:

* * *

The Next Morning…

Clint woke up early, and was currently eating breakfast on the table, while reading the newspaper. Although his focus on was something else, that a certain red head said last night. Even though last night was amazing and all, but he couldn't believe that she loved him. Honestly, he didn't know what to think. Does he like, Natasha? Yes. Does he like spending time with her? Of course, but does he love her? That question was hard for him to find an answer, because he didn't know. And it was even harder because today is their last day together, he was going to say bye to her, but he didn't know if he could. He was pulled out of his thoughts when Natasha entered the room.

"What are you thinking about, sitting here by yourself."? She asked.

He cleared his throat. "Well, the fact that this will be our last day together, and you will finally get rid of me." He attempted to make a joke, but his heart wasn't in it.

Natasha smiled sadly. She didn't want to leave him, especially after the night they spent together yesterday. He was the only guy that has treated her with respect. But it's just a one week deal she reminded herself. "Well, you've been pretty tough to take." She took a seat next to him on the breakfast table.

"My business is almost over, so I'm going back to New York." He saw her nod her head and looked down. After what he heard Natasha say last night, he spent the early morning hours making arrangements. "Natasha, I would really like to see you again." He admitted.

Natasha immediately perked up. "You would." She smiled.

"Yes, I would." He smiled back at her. "I've arranged for you to have an apartment, have a car, and have a wide variety of stores that'll suck up to you anytime you want to go shopping. Everything is already done." He felt this was the right way to do this with her. He has had so many failed relationships that he didn't want to ruin what he had with Natasha.

Natasha frowned and rubbed her temples. "What else."? She looked at him. "Are you going to leave some money by the bed when you pass through town."?

Clint sighed. "Natasha, it wouldn't really be like that."

"Then how would it be."? She questioned.

"Well, for one thing it will get you off the streets." He tried to explain.

She scoffed. "That's just geography." She stood up from her chair and headed towards the balcony.

Clint's face fell in disappointment, as he went to follow her. Although he stood next to the balcony doors, he was still afraid of heights. "Natasha, what is it you want."? Clint didn't understand, one minute she says she loves him and the next when he offers to see her again, she doesn't want to. He was giving her want she deserves, what more could she possibly want. "What do you see happening between us."? He slowly asked her.

Natasha just looked at the magnificent view in front of her. "I don't know." She shrugged.

Clint just looked down.

After a moment of silence, she spoke up again. "When I was a little girl, my mama used to lock me in the attic when I was bad, which was pretty often, and I would…I would pretend I was a princess trapped in the tower by a wicked queen, and then suddenly, this knight with all these colors flying, would come charging up and draw his sword, and I would wave at him and he would climb up the tower and rescue me."

Clint just listened intently to her story. Now he understood what she wanted and that was something he couldn't give her, no matter how hard he tried.

"But never, in all the time." Natasha turned around and walked towards Clint. "that I had this dream would the knight say to me 'Come on, baby. I'll put you up in a great condo."

Clint just looked at her, he was about to answer when his phone rang. He sighed and answered the call. "Yes."?

"_I had to call. I just off the phone with Morse, get this, he wants to meet with you today." Stuckey said._

"What about."?

"_He wouldn't say, but Clint, his nuts are on the block, we got him. I want him to commit his stocks to us this afternoon."_

"It's no good. If he's really caving in, I don't want to wait. Have Morse meet me downtown this morning. Goodbye." He hung up and grabbed his suit jacket.

He slowly approached Natasha who was still on the balcony. "I have to go now. But I want you to understand, I heard everything you said. This is all I'm capable of right now; this is a really big step for me."

Natasha adjusted his tie. "I know." She simply said. "It's a really good offer for a girl like me." She looked in to his eyes.

Clint hesitantly said. "I've never treated you like a prostitute." He looked at her for a moment, and without another word, he left.

Natasha's eyes watered. "You just did." She whispered broken-hearted.

* * *

Tony Stark here, Miss Natasha, could you come to the front desk? There is someone here looking for you." His eyes traveled to the woman next to him. "She said her name is Miss De Luca - ."

Kit interrupted him. "Let me just talk to her." She motioned her him to give her the phone.

Tony hesitantly did so.

"Yo, Nat, babe, would you come down here? The sphincter police won't let me through. Okay. She's on her way." She smiled and hung up the phone.

"Fine." Tony gritted through his teeth.

"Mr. Stark."? An employee approached him.

"Yes."? He looked at him.

"The window washer is refusing to come down." He said.

"It's a Saturday." He turned to Kit. "Wait here, please." He left.

* * *

"Where have you've been, I've been calling you." Natasha said as they were headed to the hotel pool area.

"I know, Rachel said you were looking for me." She replied.

"You were supposed to come by Tuesday." Natasha stated.

"I know, I was hiding from Carlos." Kit admitted.

"Well if you picked up the money, you wouldn't have to hide." She mocked.

"I was busy, I had a life. Nino got beat up, Rachel got arrested and it was a mess. Anyway, I got the money now Carlos will get off my back. Thank you for saving my ass. And the way he was talking about you last night, he would bust something if he saw you in this outfit, when I saw you I was afraid to hug you that I might wrinkle you." She pointed towards her outfit.

Natasha laughed. They sat down on one of the nearby tables.

"But you clean up very nice." Kit admitted.

"Well, thanks. It's easy to clean up when you have money." Natasha said as she patted down her outfit, which consisted of black shorts with a white halter top.

"Yeah, so when does he leave."? Kit asked.

"Tomorrow" She looked down.

She nodded. "You get to keep the clothes."?

"Yeah…Clint asked me if I wanted to see him again but definitely no. It's just another week, right."? She sighed.

"Definitely no." She repeated and let her words sink in. Kit took off her sunglasses and studied Natasha's face and then realization it hit her. "Oh, no." She exclaimed.

"What"? She asked.

"I know this weepy look on your face."

Natasha scoffed. "Oh, no, don't please." She whined.

"You fell in love in with." She stated.

"No, Kit, please stop it." Natasha begged.

"You've fallen in love with him? Did you kiss him? On the mouth"? Kit questioned.

"Uh, yeah, I did." She said.

"You kissed him on the mouth"? Kit couldn't get over on what she just heard.

"It was nice." Natasha softly smiled. Actually it was more than nice, it was amazing, the touch of his mouth still lingered on her lips, but she would never admit that to Kit.

"You fall in love and kiss him on the mouth? Did I not teach you anything"? Kit exclaimed.

"Look I'm not stupid, I'm…I'm not in love with him." Natasha said although her face betrayed what she was really feeling. "I just…I like him…a lot." She slightly blushed.

"You like him."? Kit wasn't believing a word she was saying, of course she loved him. She wasn't blind.

"Yeah." Natasha responded.

"Well, he's not a bum, he's a rich, classy guy." Kit had to admit.

"Who's going to break my heart, right."? She looked down.

"Oh come one you don't know that. I mean he asked you right? Maybe you guys could like, get a house together, buy some diamonds and a horse." She joked.

Natasha laughed.

"I don't know, I mean it could happen." Kit encouraged.

"When does it happen, Kit? When? Who does it work for? Did it work out for Skinny Marie or Rachel"? She asked, knowing that she and Clint couldn't have a life together like that. She was a hooker and he was a successful business man. They had no reason to be together.

"No, those are very specific cases of crack heads."

"I just want to know who it works out for." Natasha desperately asked. "Just give me an example of someone we know."

Kit sighed. "You want me to name someone"?

"Yeah, I want a name." She said.

Kit rubbed her temples. "Oh god, the pressure of a name." Then it hit her. "Cinder-fuckin'-ella."

Natasha smiled and laughed at her friend.

* * *

Phillip Stuckey spoke up at their current meeting, in the boardroom. "Mr. Morse, you said you wished to speak to Mr. Barton." He pointed towards Clint. "Well, Mr. Barton is now listening."

Jim Morse cleared his throat. "Well, I've reconsidered my position on your acquisition offer. But one on condition: I'm not so concerned about me, but the people who are working for me."

"That's not a problem. That will be taken care of." Stuckey chimed in. "Now, gentlemen can we address you guys to the contracts in front of you." He continued.

Clint shook his head and countered in. "Excuse me, Phil." He took a deep breath; he actually couldn't believe he was going to do this. "Gentlemen, I'd like to speak to Mr. Morse alone. Thank you." He said.

Phil hid his smirk from the rest. "You heard the man, please wait outside." He ordered to the other members.

"You too, Phil." Clint said.

Phil looked up at Clint, losing his smirk. "What do you mean."?

"It means, I would like to speak to Mr. Morse alone."

Phil immediately stood up from his chair. "Why does he get to stay."? He shouted as he pointed towards David.

Clint looked at him in the eye. "Please, please." He urged him.

Mr. Morse just looked at David and motioned for him to leave as well.

Phil rolled his eyes. "Fine, I'll be right outside." He glared at Mr. Morse before he left. Phil closed the door after David got out but pressed his ear against the door in attempt to hear their conversation.

Clint sighed, but a less determined on what he was about to do. "Mr. Morse, my interest in your company has changed."

"What is it you want now."? Mr. Morse said.

"Well, I no longer wish to buy your company and take it apart and I don't want anyone else to either." He admitted. "I'm finding myself in unfamiliar territory…I want to help you."

Mr. Morse blinked his eyes a couple times to comprehend what he was trying to do. "Why"? He asked skeptically.

Clint sat down. "Mr. Morse, I think we can do something special with your company."?

"What about our navy contracts."?

"Eh, they weren't dead, just delayed…I bluffed a little." Clint said.

Mr. Morse smiled. "Well, you're very good."

"Thank you very much, it's my job." He smiled and stood up. "I think we can leave the details up to the others."

Mr. Morse stood up as well. "I find this hard to say without be condescending, but I'm proud of you." He patted his shoulder.

Clint shook his hand. "Thank you…I think we can let in the other suits now." He went to open the door. "Let's continue the meeting."

Phil approached Clint and asked. "Please, what was this all about."?

Clint smiled and playfully hit his arm. "It's all yours, Phil. Finish it up." Clint went to the door.

Phil looked at the papers. "Hold it. These aren't signed. Can someone tell me what the fuck is going on?" He demanded.

Clint closed the door as he heard Phil curse. He walked away with a satisfied smile on his face. And it felt good.

"Mr. Barton and I are going to build ships together, very big ships." Mr. Morse explained.

Phil face looked as if someone slapped him across the face. He mentally cursed Clint. They had worked for years to get this deal only for him to blow it off. And then Phil realized the source of the problem, the hooker. It was her that has changed Clint over the course of the week, because Clint wouldn't in a million years blow off a billion dollar deal. It was her, the stupid common piece of filth, trash, dirty whore from a street corner. So he had been right, it was her that had caused all the differences in him, her…

* * *

Clint approached his limo, but he had another idea in mind. "I think I'm going to go for a walk, just stay here for awhile." He handed him his briefcase.

Clint walked to the park and took off his shoes and socks, and walked in the grass barefoot. He enjoys the feeling. It was something that Natasha taught him, because of her, he now enjoyed the little things in life. He saw life in a different perspective because of her that was one of the main reasons why he didn't go through with the deal with Morse. He wanted something different.

* * *

Natasha heard the doorbell rang, so she put her stuff on the floor and answered the door and her facial expression dropped when she saw who was standing there.

"Well, well. Hello again." He looked at Natasha from head to toe. "I'm looking for Clint." Phillip Stuckey asked.

"Clint's not here, I thought he was with you." Natasha replied.

Stuckey went inside the penthouse. "Clint is definitely not 'with me', No; if Clint was with me, well when, actually, when Clint was with me, he didn't blow off billion-dollar deals." He loosened his tie and walked to the bar. "I think that Clint is with you, that's what I think." He grabbed a glass and poured himself a drink.

Natasha just nervously stood there, nothing really scared Natasha, but Phillip Stuckey was an exception. Natasha just tried to keep calm; she made her way to sit on the couch.

"I guess, I'll just wait here then." Phil said.

"Uh, Clint will be back soon, and any minute he will be home." She said in attempt to get him to leave. She felt uncomfortable with him around and Phil was a bit of a loose cannon, so you didn't know what exactly he was thinking or could even do.

Stuckey made him way to Natasha and sat next to her on the couch. "You know, this is not home, this is a hotel room. And you're not the little woman he gets to come home too."

Natasha just scooted away from him.

"You're a hooker." He pointed out the obvious.

Natasha sent him a hard glare.

"Well, maybe you're a very good hooker, maybe if I do you, then I wouldn't care about losing millions of dollars." He inched his way closer to her. "Because I have to be very honest with you right now, Natasha, right now, I really do care, I really do."

Natasha tried to scoot further away from him, but kept coming closer. Her hands started to sweat. She didn't like where this was going.

"Now, right now I am just freaking out." He ran his hand down her thigh.

Natasha immediately flinched away from his touch.

Stuckey just looked at her. "So maybe if I screw you…" He placed his hand inside of her thigh.

Natasha pushed his hand away and silently prayed that Clint will be getting there soon.

Stuckey then grabbed her thigh very hard and gave it a painful squeeze. "And take you to the opera, and then I'd really be a happy guy."

"Hey get off me." Natasha warned.

Stuckey then grabbed her both her hand in attempt to pin her down.

Natasha then punched his side and kept throwing punches at him. "Goddamn it." She shouted. She managed to grab his hand and bit down on in hard.

Stuckey stood up. "Ow"! He hissed and looked down at his now bleeding hand. He looked at Natasha and slapped her across the face sending her to the floor.

"Ow." She grunted as she hit the floor.

Stuckey got on top of her and pinned her down. "Come on, come on."! He shouted.

"GET OFF ME! GET OFF"! Natasha screamed on the top of her lungs.

Stuckey stuck his hand inside her shorts and tried to pull them down. "Is this 20 bucks? 30 bucks"? He mocked her as he kissed all of her face.

"GET OFF ME"! She shouted in his face.

"What are you a fifty dollar whore, Natasha."? He dark smirk on his face.

Natasha closed her eyes and waited for the worse but then felt the pressure of his body off of her, she immediately opened them and saw Clint was a murderous look on his face.

"What are you doing."? He grabbed Stuckey by the collar and wrestled him, and managed to drag him towards the door.

Stuckey stumbled and fell.

Natasha slowly sat up, her eyes were tearing up, and her whole body was shaking.

Clint turned to look at Natasha too see if she was alright.

"She is a whore man." Stuckey hissed as she stood up "She's a goddamn.."

Clint punched hard across the face, knocking him to the floor. "Shut up."! He shouted.

Natasha winced as she saw the scene in front of her. She could have sworn she heard a crack.

"Oh, damn" Clint hissed, that shit fucking hurt, he thought. He grabbed Stuckey's briefcase threw it out the door.

"Fuck." He groaned. "I think you broke my nose." He cupped his hand over his nose and stood up. He looked himself in the mirror. Shit, it was broken.

Clint ignored him. "Get out."

Stuckey looked at him. "What's wrong with you? Come on! I've been with you for ten years. I have devoted my whole life to you." He shouted.

Clint shook his head. He's had enough. "That's bullshit. This is such bullshit. It's the kill you love, not me. I made you a very rich man doing exactly what you loved. Now, get out of here." He pointed towards the door. "GET OUT."! He screamed out in anger.

Stuckey stood there for a moment but eventually walked out the door.

Clint quickly slammed the door shut and looked at Natasha. He quickly made his way over to her. "Are you okay?" He looked at her.

She just nodded, still on edge about the whole thing. If Clint hadn't gotten there in time, he could've raped her.

Clint softly caressed her cheek that was forming a purple bruise. He clenched his fist in anger. He should've killed the bastard. "Come on, let's get some ice one that." He lead her to the couch and laid her gently.

Clint grabbed some ice and put them inside a small cloth.

"Why do guys always know how to hit a woman, like right across the cheek, wham. You feel like your eye is about to explode. What do they do? Do they pull you aside in high school and show you how or something…It's like…Ow." She exclaimed as Clint gently pressed the cloth against her cheek. She closed her eyes.

Clint just gently caressed her face. If only he had gotten there sooner, he could've prevented all of this. "Hey, not all guys hit." He softly said.

She slowly opened her eyes. "I heard about what you did with Morse."

Clint softly smiled. "It was a business decision."

"It was good."

"It felt good." He agreed.

Natasha smiled at him and abruptly said. "I think this is okay." She slowly sat up. "I better get going." She said.

"Yeah, I noticed you packed, but why are you leaving now."?

Natasha sadly smiled. "Clint, there will always be some guy, even some friend of yours, thinking he can treat me like Stuckey, thinking that it's allowed. What are you gonna do? Beat up everybody."? She teased.

He looked down. "That's not why you're leaving."

Natasha stood up. "Look, you made me a really nice offer, and a few months ago, no problem but now everything is different and you changed that, and you can't change it back. I want more." She told him.

He stood up. "I know about wanting more, I invented that concept, but the question is, how much more."?

"I want the fairytale." She simply said as she went to grab her things.

Clint shook his head. "Impossible relationships." He whispered. He followed her. "My special gift is impossible relationships." He admitted.

Natasha just smiled sadly.

With a heavy heart, Clint grabbed his wallet; he couldn't believe this was the end for them. "Thank you." He handed her the money.

"You're welcome." She smiled and grabbed it.

Clint took out his business card and handed it over to her. "If you ever need anything like…dental floss or anything, just give me a call."

She laughed softly as she looked at the card.

Clint put on a smile as he bumped shoulders with her.

"I had a good time." Natasha bumped him back

"Me too."

Natasha sighed and grabbed all of her things, which was all of her clothes.

"Do you need me to call you a bellhop?" He asked her.

"No, I got it." She draped her dress that she wore to the opera over her arm.

"I'll get this." Clint grabbed her purse.

"Thanks." They both walked to the door.

Clint opened the door, only to close it immediately. "Stay" He looked in to her beautiful green eyes that he loved so much. "Stay the night with me, but not because I'm paying you, but because you want to." Clint was having a hard time letting her go.

Natasha's eyes brightened as he said those words but only to look down in disappointment. "I can't." Natasha's voice almost cracked.

Clint just looked down in utter sadness. After a calculated decision, he opened the door. "Goodbye." He looked at her. He then thought back when they had both made the deal, when he told her after their six day were up, he will let her go, but he didn't think it was going to hurt this hard.

Natasha passed by him, only to stop and look at him. "I think you have a lot of special gifts" Her eyes were on the verge of tears. She lingered for a moment and looked at him for the last time, before making her way to the elevator.

Clint sadly smiled and looked as she walked out of his life. He closed the door and he felt his heart break in to a million pieces. When she left, he felt something was missing, like she had taken a piece of his heart with her.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry again for the delay, but aww so sad she left :( I also wanted to say that the next chapter will be the last! Again, the next chapter will be the last one! But no worries I'm planning on making an epilogue! :) Please leave a review!**


End file.
